Swiss Family YuGiOh
by Oklina
Summary: The gang gets stranded on an island on the Pacific Coast pursued by undead pirates whom are after a chest full a treasure that was stowed away on the kids' boat. And in that chest are eight new Items. TéaSeto, MaiJoey, IsisYami not crossover
1. All Aboard

This isn't the first fic I've made but it's the first one that's been put up on fanfiction.net. Flames are accepted. If you have any questions ask in the reviews because I rarely check my e-mail. The first few chapters are already written so they'll come sooner than the later ones. I use some Japanese words. I'll put the transitions at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did but sadly I don't.  
  
All Aboard  
  
Joey and Tristan untied the ropes holding the small ship from drifting out to open sea. Yugi's grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, Téa's parents, Tristan's parents, and some fans of Duke waved to them as they prepared for their boat trip to the Bahamas.  
  
"Be back in about two months!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Don't worry about us! We're perfectly fine!" Téa hollered.  
  
Joey and his little sister Serenity waved to their parents. "Don't worry Ma; I won't let anything happen to Serenity!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"We'll be back before you know it!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Abayo!"  
  
"Baibai!"  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
"Sarabada!"  
  
They kept waving till the deck was lost amidst the waves. The group turned around and smiled at each other. They had planned for months of taking a relaxing boat ride to an island paradise and now they were actually doing it.  
  
Téa clapped her hands together. "This is so exciting!"  
  
"Yes," agreed Mai, "so let's not waste one minute of it!" She grabbed Téa, Isis, and Serenity and pulled them into the cabin which lay in the center of the ship.  
  
Duke followed them in.  
  
"I bet he's going to brush that precious hair of his," Joey whispered to Tristan who snickered.  
  
Yugi looked around. "Where're Kaiba and Mokuba?"  
  
"They're steering the ship," replied Yami.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about falling over board. Almost all of those controls are powered by computers," said Bakura.  
  
"Yeah," Joey said, "smartypants up there can handle any computer."  
  
Suddenly the ship jolted throwing both Joey and Bakura overboard. Yugi was thrown to the deck with Tristan and Yami Malik. Yami and Yami Bakura hit the side knocking them into a daze. Malik nearly fell overboard. He managed to grab the side of the boat fortunately. In the cabin, the girls had been changing into their swimsuits. Mai was tossed into one of the beds and had to detangle herself from the covers with Serenity on top of her. Téa had been knocked out when her head collided with the wall. Isis had managed to seize the single beam in the center of the dorm. Duke, in the other room (there're two main rooms and a kitchen), had fallen on a hammock, which thoroughly messed up his "beautiful and wonderful" hair.  
  
Joey surfaced and shook his wet hair out of his eyes.  
  
"So we don't have to worry about fallin' overboard, eh Bakura?" he asked glancing around looking for his friend. "Bakura? Bakura?!" Joey dove down into the water searching for him. Finally he saw a glimpse of white hair below him. Joey swam downward till he reached him. Grabbing Bakura's wrist he struck out toward the surface.  
  
Yugi shook himself and seized a rope which was lying next to him. Yami Malik helped his aibou back on deck as Yugi and Tristan threw the line out to Joey and a semi-conscious Bakura.  
  
Joey gripped the rope keeping a firm hold of Bakura's wrist while Tristan and Yugi hauled them up.  
  
"Agh!" yelled Bakura as he jumped into full wakefulness (if it's possible to jump in water), "I felt something brush my leg!"  
  
"Bakura, please say that you're jokin'," Joey asked.  
  
Bakura answered immediately, "OUCH! It bit me!"  
  
"Wha . . . AHH! It's biting me too! Pull us up!"  
  
"This is just great. Hey, a little help here!" Tristan yelled to Malik, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, and Yami. They immediately gripped the rope and pulled.  
  
"What was it that bit you?" asked Malik when Joey and Bakura were safely onboard.  
  
"How should I know?! But they hurt like hell!" Joey cried looking at his pants. Both his and Bakura's had small tiny holes covering their pants along with a few traces of blood.  
  
Suddenly the cabin door opened and Serenity ran out in a cute, pink, two- piece bathing suit.  
  
"Téa's unconscious in the.Joey! Bakura! What happened?!" she exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Téa's unconscious!" they repeated.  
  
Yami examined Joey's legs. "Those look like teeth marks," he muttered, "Maybe from piranhas."  
  
"PIRANHAS!!!" Joey shouted in alarm. Then he whispered to Bakura. "What are piranhas?"  
  
Bakura and Yugi blinked.  
  
Yami and Malik sweatdropped.  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik slapped their foreheads muttering idiot.  
  
Tristan scratched his head in confusion.  
  
And Serenity yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"They fell in the water and were bit by piranhas," answered Yami Malik calmly.  
  
"Oh you poor guys!" Serenity ran over to Joey and Bakura giving them both a hug and studied their cuts. "It doesn't look too bad. Yugi, where's the First Aid Kit kept?"  
  
"In the kitchen," he answered. "Why don't some of us go see what happened? Tristan, Serenity, and Yami Bakura can stay here. The rest of us will head up to the captain's deck."  
  
Everyone agreed. When Yugi and the others reached the door leading into the top deck they found it closed surprisingly. When Yugi tried to open the door he found it stuck.  
  
"I can't move it!" Yugi said pushing against the door.  
  
Yami moved forward. "Let me try." He put his shoulder to the door.  
  
Malik and his Yami watched.  
  
"Very good Pharaoh," sneered Yami Malik when the door didn't budge.  
  
Yami ignored him. "There's something blocking it," he stated with a slightly worried face.  
  
"Hey Kaiba! Mokuba! Can you hear us? Are you in there?" Yugi yelled.  
  
A faint voice replied. "Yugi? Is that you?" It belonged to Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, what happened? What's blocking the door?" asked Malik.  
  
"A huge chest! It won't move! Seto's out cold too!"  
  
"Looks like we're stuck," said Yami Malik leaning against the rail.  
  
Yami was examining the door muttering to himself then a slow smile spread across his face.  
  
"Mokuba, listen carefully," he called through the door, "Can you reach the hinges on the door?"  
  
Yami Malik and Malik look confused but Yugi's face lit up with realization.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good," Yami continued with the instructions, "Now look at each bolt closely. See the top where it protrudes from the hinge? Wiggle it around a bit till it comes loose and take it out. Do the same to the others."  
  
"I get it now. Taking the hinges off will make the door fall and we're through! That's an ingenious plan Yami!" Malik praised.  
  
Yami Malik gave Yami a dark look and muttered some Egyptian curse words under his breath. There was a small commotion in the room and then Mokuba's voice came again.  
  
"Okay, now what?"  
  
"Stand back!" Yami ordered and then he, with the help of Yugi and Malik, pushed the door.  
  
"It doesn't seem to be going anywhere Yami," panted Yugi.  
  
Yami Malik smirked, "Well, well, Pharaoh. Looks like you're losing your touch."  
  
Yami and Malik both backed off. Yami's forehead was knitted with concentration.  
  
Yugi also studied the door. Then it hit him. He leaned his back against it and then turned the door knob. As he did so the door flipped backward to what looked remarkably like a slide with Yugi at the bottom of it in a sprawled heap.  
  
"Go Yugi!" Malik said laughingly.  
  
The Yami`s looked at each other saying at the same time: "I knew that!" They both glared and would've started a major fight had not Malik deliberately shoved them inside the cockpit.  
  
In the room Mokuba stood next to the wheel making sure they didn't go off course too far. In the corner was a limp form of Seto Kaiba. The other three jumped in.  
  
"So what happened Mokuba?" asked Yugi getting up from the floor.  
  
"Well, my brother and I were checking the equipment to make sure we didn't forget something. When we got to the spare parts on the list we didn't find any so we looked in some of the compartments. Well my big brother opened that top one," Mokuba pointed to an open draw right above the wheel, "and this huge chest fell out. He managed to dodge it but then the ship jolted because he let go of the wheel so quickly that he tripped and hit his head against the corner of it. And that's about it."  
  
Malik checked Seto's pulse. "He'll be fine. What about that chest?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we should look in it to see what it is," remarked Yugi.  
  
Both Yami`s picked up the door and propped it against the wall. Malik took the wheel while the others turned to the chest. It was a dark, sinister looking box with a black key. Yugi took the key and put it in the keyhole. He turned it and opened the lid. He, Mokuba, Yami, and Yami Malik all gasped in surprise. There was million of dollars filling the bottom half while the rest of it was filled with the most priceless necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, jewels, and even some white silk. There was another smaller box inside.  
  
Just then Tristan and Mai came running in. Mai was also in a bathing suit. It was a purple bikini with small swirls. It was quite becoming on her but she didn't seem in the mood to impress anyone at the moment.  
  
"What are you just standing there gaping at?! We've got three, no four people with injuries and you all are just sitting there looking at jewelry!" she shrieked. Then in a blink she was down there right next to Yami Malik and was combing through the artifacts.  
  
Yami stood up and closed the lid, much to Mai's disappointment. "Mai's right, we can look through these later. Right now we need to help Joey, Bakura, Téa, and Kaiba."  
  
"Un," agreed Yugi.  
  
"I'll continue to navigate until Kaiba comes around," said Malik.  
  
"Everyone's in the cabin," Tristan spoke up.  
  
When they entered the cabin (with Tristan carrying Seto and the two Yami`s carrying the chest) they were confronted with haywire people.  
  
"At least my legs aren't fish food!" shouted Duke with messing hair.  
  
"Well I actually look better than you!" countered Joey.  
  
"Joey, will you please calm down!" pleaded Serenity as she put a washcloth on Téa's forehead.  
  
"I would if he would shut the hell up!" Joey answered glaring at Duke who was supposed to be helping Joey patch up his injured legs.  
  
On Bakura's bed Yami Bakura was placing bandages on his hikari's cuts. He was muttering to himself angrily trying to restrain himself from cursing Joey and Duke. Isis was helping Serenity and was glancing up occasionally with an annoyed face.  
  
"So.what's up with you guys?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Shut up Tristan!"  
  
"Yeah, this is between me and the dog!"  
  
"DOG!!! I'm no dog, you hair freak!"  
  
"No more comments on my hair! Got it!"  
  
"Sure, your hairiness."  
  
Yami and Yami Malik went over the table next to Serenity and placed the chest on it all the while listening to the argument.  
  
"Dumb dog!"  
  
"Dice boy!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
Yami and Yami Malik motioned to Yami Bakura to join them facing Joey and Duke. Tristan stood in the doorway with Seto on his back, Yugi at his side, Mokuba in front, and Mai standing behind Yugi watching. The Yami`s whispered something to each other.  
  
"Little puppy!"  
  
"Bigheaded hair jell!"  
  
"Whimpering dog!"  
  
"Lardbarrel!"  
  
"Lardbarrel?"  
  
"Heh, it's somethin' I picked up from a book."  
  
"You can read? You must be joking!"  
  
"I can read better than you!"  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Joey and Duke broke off from there fight to look at the Yami`s. Each one was staring at them with a glowing gold eye on their forehead. Soon the Millennium Items were glowing too. They blinked and turned pale when they realized what they were going to do.  
  
"Dude, you can't be serious!" Joey cried falling off his bed.  
  
"Sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't! I don't want to see the Shadow Realm! I'm too young to die!" Duke begged on hands and knees.  
  
There came a snort of laughter from the doorway and a chuckle from Bakura's direction but everything else was silent. The Yami`s glow stopped but each one glared at Joey and Duke dangerously. Or tried to glare at Joey but it was rather difficult considering that his bed was blocking their view of him.  
  
Then all of a sudden they burst into laughter. The others (excluding Joey, Duke, Kaiba, and Téa) joined in. Duke and Joey turned from scared to embarrassed to angry quicker than you can snap your fingers. Duke sat on his bed with a hairbrush and a mirror grumbling to himself. Joey sat on his bed not saying a word to anybody while Tristan, who had laid Seto on his bed, patched up Joey's bites. Mokuba and Yugi watched Seto, Yami Bakura and Bakura sat on Bakura's bed talking, Serenity and Mai watched Téa, Yami Malik went back up to the captain's deck, and Yami went out on the lower deck and leaned against the rail feeling the cool sea breeze, listening to the gentle sound of the waves crashing against the boat's sides, and swaying with the rhythmic motion of the ship.  
  
It's so peaceful, he thought. He stood there awhile enjoying the moment.  
  
Isis came up behind him silently so he didn't noticed. She smiled softly. It's been awhile since I've seen him calm, she thought. She slipped away to let the Pharaoh enjoy the ocean's tranquility.  
  
***Later***  
  
Back in the cabin Téa had just come around, Seto was still in a daze but was doing fine, and Joey and Bakura were fixed up as best as possible.  
  
Bakura looked at his watch (which was waterproof). "It's about 6:00pm. The sun should be setting soon."  
  
"Have you ever seen the sun set on the water before?" asked Mokuba. They shook their heads. "Well you should! It's just beautiful!"  
  
"More beautiful than him?" asked Joey pointing at Duke. He received a bonk on the head by Tristan.  
  
"Come on!" Mokuba said. Everyone (even Seto) followed him outside to the rail.  
  
The sunlight played across the water in oranges and yellows. The sky above was filled with purple, orange, and pink clouds.  
  
Téa sighed at the sight. Seto stood behind her and couldn't help notice that her bathing suit matched the scene. It was a two piece that was purple with pink flowers covering it and a skirt with the same pattern and a white flower holding it together. He also couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in it. He immediately focused his mind on something else.  
  
Next to them stood Yugi with Yami behind him. They both stared at the sight with smiles on their faces. Isis stood alongside of Yugi, leaning on the rail so that Yami could see overtop of her. Bakura and Yami Bakura were next. Bakura watched in awe but his darker half, along with Malik's darker half stood behind not impressed. Mai stood leaning on the rail memorized with Joey watching Mai instead of the sunset. Mokuba stood watching happily with Serenity leaning over him shading her eyes not noticing Tristan's hand hovering just above her shoulder. Duke at the end of the line, with his hair fixed, keeping an eye on Tristan while enjoying the setting sun.  
  
When it was over Seto went to the upper deck with Yami Malik. The girls retired for the night. Joey could be heard grumbling in his bed with Tristan above him covering his head with a pillow. Duke was asleep before everyone snoring better than the champion snorer. Mokuba lay above Duke and somehow managed to ignore him and sleep. Bakura and his Yami stayed on deck sitting in some chairs they had brought along with Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yami was transfixed by the wide ocean. He barely noticed his aibou until he gave a small sigh.  
  
"Yugi," he said turning to the young teen, "is something wrong?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know really . . . it just feels not right . . . like something bad is going to happen," he whispered.  
  
"You mean the chest full of treasure?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi suddenly stiffened. "W-what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did you say?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami frowned, "I said 'You mean chest full of treasure?'"  
  
Just then Bakura walked up to them followed by Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hey Yugi. Hi Yami. What's up?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Bakura," Yugi said immediately, "what do you know about pirates?"  
  
"Pirates?" all three stated puzzled.  
  
"Hai," came the prompt reply.  
  
"Well.there are some today but they stay in the tropics mostly. Around the Bahamas and even along the west coast but there are fewer there. Why do you want to know Yugi?"  
  
"No reason . . . I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." And with that he turned heel and went into the cabin leaving behind three confused companions.  
  
***  
  
The next day at lunch they went over the contents of the chest.  
  
"Wow," remarked Téa, "where did all this come from?"  
  
"Well wherever it came from I'm keepin' it," Joey said filling his pockets with cash.  
  
"Joey! I'm surprised at you. I never imagined you to be greedy," Serenity glared at him astounded.  
  
Joey fell flat on his face. "Uh.well.ya see.I was.I was keepin' the money safe! Yeah! That's it. Dat's what I was doing. Yep," he lied.  
  
For some reason everyone had a coughing fit right then.  
  
Yugi looked at the small box that had been set aside. "I wonder what's in here," he said as he opened it. He gasped.  
  
"What?" everyone asked immediately.  
  
Wordlessly Yugi turned the box so they could see what was inside.  
  
"Oh my," whispered Bakura.  
  
"They are." began Téa.  
  
"Millennium Items!" exclaimed all three Yami`s.  
  
In the box lay one gold ankle bracelet, a gold necklace, a wrist bracelet, a ring, an arm band, a choker, a headband, and a chain. Mai picked up the choker.  
  
"Hmm . . . this would look great on me," she said happily. Then before anyone could stop her she had it around her neck and was looking in the mirror.  
  
Duke joined her trying on the headband. "Not bad. Not bad at all," he approved.  
  
Serenity and Téa both grabbed the two bracelets. Then they took the necklace and arm band and put them on Seto and Mokuba before either of them could protest.  
  
Joey picked up the ring leaving Tristan with the small chain.  
  
"What are you doing?" Isis exclaimed.  
  
"Take those things off! You have no idea if they contain any powers!" Yugi said in horror.  
  
Téa blinked and looked at the bracelet on her wrist. Yugi's right, she thought. I shouldn't have even touched them! Why did I touch it? I just felt drawn to it. I have to take it off!  
  
Téa fooled with the clip.  
  
"I-I can't get it off!" she exclaimed in horror.  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock. The others immediately tried to take off their accessories.  
  
"I can't either!"  
  
"It's like stuck!"  
  
"It won't budge!"  
  
The original Millennium holders looked at each other.  
  
"This is just great," sighed Yugi.  
  
*** 2 weeks later ***  
  
It was dawn. The sun had barely risen as Yami Malik strode into the cabin prodding Seto Kaiba awake not even trying to be gentle.  
  
"What?!" Seto hissed angrily.  
  
"Malik needs you in the cockpit," he answered simply. Seto got out of bed grumbling and grabbed his navy-blue T-shirt and blank pants with his purple trench coat.  
  
Yami Malik observed him. "Have you ever not worn a trench coat?"  
  
"Let's just get on with this," Seto said coldly ignoring the impertinent question.  
  
They entered the captain's deck. Malik looked up at them worried.  
  
"So what's the reason you woke me up so early? It better be important," Seto remarked.  
  
"There's a ship following us," Malik whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Ja ne - later  
  
Abayo - good-bye  
  
Bai-bai - bye-bye  
  
Sayonara - good-bye  
  
Sarabada - farewell  
  
Aibou - partner  
  
Hikari - light  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Un - yeah  
  
Now if you'd be so kind as to review. It's that little purple button down there. *points* The next chapter will be up shortly. 


	2. Pirates

Thank you for the review FALLEN-S. ^_^ Here's the next chapter you asked for. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Swiss Family Robinson. But I do own my Millennium Items.  
  
Chapter Two  
Pirates  
  
"A ship? That's the reason you brought me here?" Seto asked infuriated.  
  
"It's been following us ever since we entered the tropics this morning at four. Sometimes it goes out of range of the radar but it always comes back in the same place," Malik answered.  
  
"Let me see this," Seto said shoving Malik out of the way. He leaned over the radar and pressed a few buttons. His frown reflected on his Millennium Tag (aka necklace). Try as he might he couldn't come up with a logical explanation.  
  
"Who's on the next shift?" he asked not taking his eyes off the flashing dot of the ship.  
  
"Bakura and his Yami."  
  
"Tell them to keep an eye on this vessel. If it gets closer call me," he said and walked out to the top deck. He hosted himself up on top of the cockpit and pulled out a mini telescope. He looked in the direction of the supposed trailing ship. He spotted a rather large dot on the horizon but it was too far away to tell what it was.  
  
He jumped off and landed on the lower deck as Téa walked out on board. There was a silence as they both looked at each other in surprise.  
  
Finally Téa spoke up. "So did you come out here to see the sunrise too?" she asked leaning on the railing as the first rays of the sun shone out across the sea. She was wearing blue-jeans shorts, a sky blue, sleeveless top that ended just above her bellybutton, sandals, and her Millennium Bracelet.  
  
Seto stood up from his crouched position and stared out at the waters too.  
  
"No, Yami Malik had the nerve to wake me because they thought a ship was following us," at this particular moment Téa turned her gaze to Seto with a questioning look upon her face. Seto saw this out of the corner of his eye and added, "It's most likely a merchant ship or the Coast Guard, so I wouldn't worry about it." He too leaned on the rail.  
  
Téa looked back at the sea.  
  
"Are you going to tell the others about the ship?"  
  
Seto glanced at her. "I don't see any reason to make them worry over something as insignificant as that," he answered.  
  
Just then a dolphin leapt out of the waters, right where Seto and Téa were standing spraying both of them with salt water. Téa was so startled that she jumped back in astonishment, straight into Seto's arms. Téa hung on to him while she recovered from the shock.  
  
"Er . . . are you okay?" Seto asked uncomfortably as he helped her regain her footing noticing the closeness of their bodies.  
  
"Uh . . . Wha? Oh, I-I think so," Téa muttered blushing. She regained her composer and stood a little away from the rail.  
  
Seto too was blushing. Great Scott, Seto! What're you thinking! I mean sure she's nice and pretty and sweet and . . . damn! Just focus your mind on something else, he reprimanded himself silently.  
  
Just then the door leading to the cabin opened and Joey Wheeler stepped out. He was wearing his usual jeans and white T-shirt. On his finger his Millennium Ringu (aka ring) glinted in the morning sunlight.  
  
He took a deep breath, "Ahh, the salty sea air." He noticed Téa and Seto watching him. "Hey guys! What's up? What're you two doing out here while the rest of us 'ave been sleepin'?" he asked looking at them each in turn.  
  
"That is none of your business, Wheeler," Seto snapped at him and attempted to walk past him. Joey stepped in the way.  
  
"Oh no. You ain't goin' nowhere. Let me guess. You two like each other!" Joey grinned foolishly not noticing Seto's look of astonishment mixed with rage and Téa's deep blush with a look of bewilderment. "Heeheehee! Kaiba and Téa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S - AGH!!" Joey glared at Seto from the ground clutching his head. "What did you do that for?!" he demanded.  
  
Seto stood above him rubbing his knuckles satisfied with his punching Joey in the head. "I suggest you keep you nose out of other people's business, Wheeler, or one day you'll find yourself in over your head." He opened the door and walked into the kitchen area where Bakura was running around trying to cook breakfast and keep Tristan away from the food while his Yami walked through the kitchen getting in the way of everyone. Yugi, Yami, Duke, and Isis sat at the large kitchen table watching the haywire.  
  
Joey looked at Téa who was still blushing.  
  
"So you guys are going out?" he asked.  
  
He said the wrong thing evidently because Téa suddenly swooped down on him and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Will you knock it off?! I do NOT like Kaiba and he doesn't like me! We just happen to wake up early! Okay?!" With that she stalked off furiously. Joey stared at her amazed. Then shakily he stood up and stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
Joey sat down next to Yugi. Yugi was wearing his usual black muscle shirt, blue slacks, and his Millennium Puzzle. He had apparently just gotten up because he kept yawning. Yami's wardrobe mirrored Yugi's as always.  
  
"Joey, what happened to you? Did you fall on your head or something?" asked Yugi stifling a yawn as he turned to look at Joey.  
  
"Ask Kaiba-boy and his sweetheart Téa," he grumbled angrily glaring at Seto's back. Seto was trying to help Bakura control Tristan.  
  
Both Yugi and Yami did a double-take at Joey along with a passing Yami Bakura as Duke and Isis turned to stared wide-eyed in amazement.  
  
"Kaiba . . ." whispered Duke startled.  
  
". . . and Téa?!" Yami Bakura finished not noticing Tristan bumping into him to escape Seto's and Bakura's clutches.  
  
"Is, um . . . that why you look a mess?" Yugi asked attentively.  
  
Joey glanced at him defensively. "I swear didn't catch them doing anything 'cept standing together! An' when I asked what they were doing Kaiba got all mad and ended up punching me then I asked Téa if they were going out, she yelled at me an' slapped me."  
  
Yami Bakura snickered. He was wearing, like Bakura, blue-jeans, a green T- shirt, and the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Sounds like they've got a little secret of theirs," he said, looking as though Christmas had come early.  
  
Duke rolled his eyes. He wore his dark blue muscle shirt, black slacks, a bluish purple vest, and his Millennium Kasa (aka headband). Isis sitting next to him stifled a giggle. She was wearing a tie-dyed T-shirt with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath, khaki capris, her usual jewelry, and her Millennium Necklace.  
  
"HEY! WATCH OUT! THAT'S THE PANCAKES!" Bakura cried as Tristan tripped and started to fall onto the breakfast he had prepared. Seto reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, just an inch away from the pancakes. Bakura fainted straight into the arms of Mai and Serenity whom had just both come up the steps from the dorms. Mai wore a strapless, white shirt that showed her stomach, her light purple vest with gold trimming; short shorts that were very light purple, and her Millennium Kubiwa (aka choker). Serenity was dressed in a blue tank top with a white, unbuttoned blouse covering it, white shorts, a blue scarf in her hair, and her Millennium Udewa (aka ankle bracelet).  
  
"Uh . . . what's been going on here?" Mai asked looking down at Bakura and then at Seto holding Tristan in a vice grip and finally at a miserable Joey surrounded by Yugi, Yami, Duke, Isis, and Yami Bakura.  
  
"Oh, hi Serenity! How's it going?" Tristan asked ignoring Mai. Seto gave him a resounding cuff on the head. "Ow!" Tristan was dressed in a plain white shirt, black jeans, and his Millennium Chain hanging around his waist.  
  
Bakura woke-up though he still seemed at the end of his wits. He was set between Mai and Serenity; Serenity was sitting next to her brother. Next to Mai was Yami Bakura who was just as disgusted at the seating arrangements as her if not more. Tristan was forced to sit with Yami Bakura and Yami Malik which, as you can imagine, was a nightmare to him. Malik sat on his Yami's left with Seto and Mokuba followed by Téa. And finally Duke, Isis, Yami, and Yugi were seated together.  
  
The food was great, but the mood needed a little adjustment. Joey kept shooting Seto and Téa warning glances while they both avoided each other's eye. Tristan sat cowering between the two Yami`s and Mai scooted as close to Bakura as she dared to keep away from his Yami. Malik kept looking up worriedly at Seto. Yugi and Serenity tried to strike up a conversation with Joey but failed. Duke talked with Isis and Yami but in the silence of the others the conversation didn't last long. So in all everyone's breakfast was a solemn one and, in some cases, a miserable one.  
  
The day progressed the same way. Eventually Yami, Yugi, Duke, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Isis, and Mokuba retreated to a secluded part of the ship where they could avoid any conflicts that arose. Lunch and dinner were pretty much silent. Everyone retired to their beds with their own individual thoughts about the day.  
  
***  
  
Téa and Mai were on duty that night. Mai held the wheel while Téa stared bored at the empty blackness in front of them. Around eleven they heard the pitter-patter of rain hitting the window.  
  
"Looks like we're in for a storm tonight," Mai remarked.  
  
Téa studied the weather meter. "It doesn't look too bad so far. I'll keep an eye on it."  
  
Around twelve it had calmed down but according to the meter more was soon to come.  
  
"I hate night duty," Mai complained. "Why didn't we just hire a captain?"  
  
Téa wasn't listening. She was staring at the radar intently.  
  
"I mean this is suppose to be a cruise to the Bahamas," Mai continued, "not a trip that you have to do everything yourself!"  
  
Téa stood up and without a word ran outside. She could hear thunder in the distance but she ignored it. She stared out intensely behind the wake of the ship.  
  
"Téa? What're you doing?" Mai called out to her.  
  
Téa answered, "I'll be right back." And she jumped off the side to the lower deck. She wavered a little from the force then darted to the cabin. Téa went over to the sleeping form of Seto Kaiba and shook him awake.  
  
He grunted then slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Wha . . . Téa?! What're you . . . What's . . . Is something wrong?" he finally managed to ask.  
  
Téa leaned down to whisper in his ear so not to wake the others, "The ship that's been tailing us is speeding up. In fact, it's in sight and . . ." she trailed off.  
  
Seto looked at her curiously, "And what?"  
  
Téa's eyes filled with worry. "I.I once saw a picture of a pirate ship in the newspaper and.and it looks similar, with weapons and, and." she shuddered.  
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow at her but he could tell she was genuinely worried. He sighed and got out of his bed. He was still dressed in his clothes for on a ship it was possible that dangerous things could happen at any moment. Like Mai driving the ship into a whirlpool was very possible in his mind along with Joey wrecking the ship. He followed Téa out silently.  
  
As soon as they arrived in the cockpit the transmitter yelled out to the entire ship (in English which the three of them knew well enough): "This is Skull Four. I repeat, Skull Four. We have come to take over your ship. Surrender and you will not be harmed."  
  
Mai jumped about a foot off the ground yet somehow managed to keep the ship on course. Téa stood by the door terrified. Seto grabbed the microphone that was attached to the transmitter.  
  
"Who is this?!" he demanded angrily  
  
"This is the Skull Four. Surrender and you will not be harmed."  
  
"Harmed! What's the meaning of this?!" Seto asked.  
  
"I repeat surrender and you will not be harmed!" came the harsh reply.  
  
Seto started to lose his patience. "What's this rubbish about surrendering?!"  
  
There was static then in the background some voices. Finally a new voice spoke up, "Listen up kid, surrender or we're going to fire at you."  
  
"FIRE AT US!" Mai shrieked. "Give me that!" she demanded grabbing the microphone.  
  
"What on earth did we do to you?!" she yelled. "And who are you to be giving orders to us? If you don't give me an answer I'm going to be the one firing at YOU!"  
  
The voice laughed, "Well missy, you didn't do anything except help us in certain ways."  
  
Téa walked over to Mai. "Are you.pirates?" she asked timidly.  
  
There was a pause, then, "Yes, I guess you can say that. Now I want your answer! Will you or will you not surrender? I suggest the first if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Sorry to break it to you but I never surrender to anyone, especially to scum like you!" Seto growled.  
  
"We aren't going down without a fight!" Mai said.  
  
"The only thing is," Téa's voice hardened, "we aren't going down at all!"  
  
"Very well then," came the reply.  
  
An explosion sounded from outside. The force tossed them across the room. Mai managed to regain control of the wheel fortunately. Téa and Seto had ended in a crumbled heap. Seto scrambled up and helped Téa to her feet.  
  
"Mai, you stay here and try to keep the ship on course. Téa, you and I will go down and wake the rest, not like they aren't already awake by now," Seto said.  
  
It turned out that Téa and Seto didn't have to even open the cabin door for their comrades came stumbling out, wide-eyed with shock and bewilderment. They didn't even need to explain for Serenity cried out, "What's that?!" She pointed to a looming ship, twice the height of their ship and three times the length.  
  
Yugi gasped, "PIRATES!"  
  
"WHAT!" Yami and Bakura glanced in surprise at Yugi both remembering his question to Bakura two weeks ago.  
  
Soon the vessel was next to the small craft. It was crowded with vicious looking men. Some fired at the group of teens and others jumped down onto the deck.  
  
"Téa," yelled Seto, "you, Serenity, and Mokuba go up to the cockpit and help Mai steer the boat! The rest of us will keep this trash off our craft!"  
  
They spread out dodging bullets and knocking men into the sea. In the cockpit Mai continued to steer the boat. Mokuba shouting the directions over the noise of cries of pain and bangs from guns. Téa stood taking controls on the motor and Serenity took watch at the door.  
  
"It's still right next to us!" Mai said.  
  
"Then turn the ship! Surely a big bulky thing like that can't keep up with a small craft on sharp turns!" Téa said keeping her eyes on the gas gauge level.  
  
"We can't do that?!" Mokuba reasoned harshly, "We'll get off course-"  
  
Suddenly Serenity let out a cry. The others spun around to see two large, dirty pirates with knifes held in their mouths and guns in their hands shove the door open swatting Serenity away like a rag doll.  
  
"Serenity! Oh no . . ." whispered Téa shocked.  
  
Mai took control. "Mokuba, you hold the wheel. Téa, you and I with take on the scum."  
  
"Right."  
  
The men grinned and shot at them. Téa was thrown to the floor and so was Mokuba but Mai dodged it barely and attacked the one that was closest to her with a kick. Téa got up and made to punch the other guy but skillfully disarmed him of the guns. The pirate fighting Mai had thrown his guns away and caught her leg as she kicked him. This threw her off-balance and she landed hard on the floor. He took his long knife from his mouth and stabbed down. Mai rolled over just in time. Just then the pirate Téa had been fighting tripped falling on top of Mai's legs, trapping her.  
  
"Mai!" Téa cried out as her opponent placed his knife to Mai's throat.  
  
Taking advantage of Téa's momentary distraction the other pirate grabbed one of his guns on the floor and pointed it at her.  
  
"Make a move an' you're dead!" he shouted.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself," said a voice behind him. Suddenly Isis appeared in the doorway holding a gun pointed directly at the man's head.  
  
"Drop your gun and let go of her," Isis said nodding to Mai. Both pirates did so not taking their eyes off her. "Now get out of here." They started toward the door but while Isis kept her gun pointed at the first pirate's head the second lunged at her knocking her to the ground. Isis rolled onto her back and kicked the man in the stomach. He groaned falling to his knees. Téa grabbed one of the pirates' forgotten guns and pointed it at him.  
  
"I'll give you three seconds to get out of here," she said quietly. "One- two-" The pirate ran out of the room. Téa bounded forward and slammed it closed and sighed, "Three."  
  
"Mai, are you alright?" Téa asked kneeling next to the blonde girl.  
  
"My leg hurt like crap but what about Serenity?" she replied.  
  
Isis was lifting Serenity up. "She'll be fine," she said.  
  
Mokuba, who had been silent throughout the entire time, suddenly stuttered out, "Th-there's a m-major storm h-heading this way and by the l-looks of i- it, it's HUGE!"  
  
***  
  
Outside Joey and Tristan had their hands full. They stood on the lower deck surrounded by pirates, each armed to the tooth.  
  
"Do you think we stand a chance, mate?" Joey asked Tristan as they took a fighting stance back-to-back.  
  
"I don't want to be negative but I think it'll take a miracle to defeat all of these guys," he answered.  
  
"Well, good luck. See ya, if we make it out alive," muttered Joey; and he took off, fists flying, sending kicks in all directions, head butts here and there, and maybe the odd body slam. Tristan joined in the melee with grim enthusiasm.  
  
***  
  
"I-I don't want to fight," whimpered Bakura staring at all the rouges approaching.  
  
"Well you don't have a choice, now do you?" sneered Yami Bakura.  
  
Bakura just gulped, sweat forming on his brow. Yami Bakura looked around carefully. He gave a small smile.  
  
"It's your lucky day Bakura," he said quickly grabbing two ends of some rope and tied it around Bakura's waist. "Now when they get here I'll fight you a path to the edge of the boat and you jump in. We're in a current so you won't have to swim much."  
  
Bakura looked at him in disbelief. "Are you INSANE!!!" he shouted out loud.  
  
"Maybe," his Yami agreed, "Now get yourself ready."  
  
As soon as he said that the pirates were upon them. Yami Bakura did as he said he would and Bakura, not sure what else to do, followed till they were at the rail that was keeping them from falling into the ocean. Bakura hesitated at the rail. He should've jumped immediately because when he paused a bullet shot him in the arm. He cried out falling backward into the sea.  
  
Yami Bakura punch one guy in the stomach, knocked another out, and tripped one into the water. He turned to see if Bakura had been successful and gasped as he saw a trail of blood leading to Bakura whom was apparently unconscious. His Yami's eyes widened. Without a second's thought he jumped in and swam toward him. He reached Bakura and looked for a wound. He found it and quickly tried to bandage it up the best he could being in the ocean. Looking back he saw his trap was working. Most of the pirates were caught between two pieces of rope and as Bakura was drawn out farther more fell overboard.  
  
They were next to the pirate ship when Yami Bakura saw the last thing he wanted to see at the moment. A gray, sleek fin appeared following the sent of blood. Yami Bakura paled and quickly looked around for an escape. A couple feet away floated an empty boat let down from the ship. Yami Bakura took a deep breath and dove under water swimming as hard as he could. He surfaced exactly next to it. Turning his head his eyes widened when he saw the fin heading straight for them at top speed. He hoisted Bakura up into the craft and pulled himself halfway out of the water.  
  
Bakura suddenly coughed and let out a groan. He opened his eyes slowly. Suddenly they snapped open in horror.  
  
"Yami! Look out! Behind you!" he cried.  
  
A huge great white shark had its mouth wide open and was an inch from crunching down on both of them. Yami Bakura kicked the side of its mouth causing it to get a mouthful of water instead of flesh. He scrambled onboard. Just then he had another idea. He untied the ropes around Bakura's waist and leaned out to where the shark's single fin was sticking up. He made a loop and threw it catching it. Then out of pure luck the shark went in the exact direction they wanted it to go, out to the open sea.  
  
Yami Bakura fell back into the boat exhausted. Just then a streak of lightning lit the sky. Both aibous looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. They grabbed a paddle and started paddling as fast as they could toward their ship.  
  
***  
  
Yami and Yugi stood back to back as the pirates approached.  
  
"Y-Yami? I d-don't think I-I can fight th-them," Yugi stuttered observing the size and hulks of the men they were about to face.  
  
"Leave them to me Yugi. You do what you can behind my back while I take on most of them," Yami replied grimly.  
  
Thunder crashed above them as the fighting began.  
  
***  
  
Malik shoved yet another one of the filthy rogues overboard as his darker half fought them off most willingly using the knife concealed in the Millennium Rod. Rain started to fall making the going slick but it turned to the teens favor as the pirates fell overboard by themselves.  
  
***  
  
Seto and Duke were doing the best as a team. Seto would take on the villains by hand with Duke at his back tossing his dice with deadly accuracy.  
  
Seto had just chucked one into the raging sea when the wind picked up.  
  
"We better finish this fast and get out of this storm's range," he shouted to Duke.  
  
"Right," he replied throwing two more dice at their foes, "It looks like a nasty one."  
  
***  
  
Suddenly the guns stopped firing. The pirates raced back to their own ship leaving the teens confused and puzzled. The two Bakura`s jumped aboard the smaller boat as the villains' vessel turned away.  
  
"What's going on?" whispered Yugi.  
  
"I guess we should them who's boss," smirked Joey, cradling his wrist, as Tristan slowly shook his head.  
  
"I dunno Joey."  
  
"Something's wrong." said Seto narrowing his eyes.  
  
Just then Mokuba's voice rang out from the where he stood at the helm. "THERE'S AN UNCHARTED ISLAND IN FRONT OF US!"  
  
Everyone heard and turned to see a huge mountain loom over them in the pouring rain.  
  
"ABANDON SHIP!"  
  
There was an earsplitting crack as the little boat crashed head-long into a crop of jagged rocks. All the kids were tossed into the depths of the ocean.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll tell you a bit about the next chapter. A little hint of romance between Seto and Téa and new discoveries made by Yami and Isis. And finally Duke gets a little in-over his head. That really doesn't tell you too much, huh? Well review and then perhaps I'll let you read Chapter 3. ^_^ I'm so nice, aren't I? 


	3. All Ashore

Here's chapter three. I kinda got carried away when I was writing it so that's why it's so long. 16 pages to be exact. Anyway, this chapter focuses on Duke and Yami. Mostly Duke. And there's a little Seto/ Téa. So enjoy and review. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *rubs genie lamp* *nothing happens* *sighs* Well, I guess I can't wish for Yug-Gi-Oh to be mine then huh?  
  
Chapter Three  
All Ashore  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes. He pulled himself into sitting position coughing up sea water. Looking around he saw he was sitting on a beach with some sort of jungle further inward. There was a groan beside him. Seto Kaiba got up on his hands and knees taking deep breaths.  
  
"Where . . . are we?" he gasped shaking damp bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"No idea," Yami said still taking in his surroundings. Except for Seto and himself the beach was deserted. They both stood up.  
  
"We should look for the others. I hope Mokuba's alright," said Seto.  
  
"And Yugi," Yami added. After a minute of discussion of which way they should head they decided to go left.  
  
After while Yami noticed that Seto kept glancing at him with a small smile on his face. "What is so amusing?" he asked.  
  
"You! You're covered in sand!" Seto said and started laughing in spite of himself.  
  
Yami gave him an annoyed look. "You should see yourself, Kaiba. You're worse than me."  
  
Seto stopped to examine himself. He frowned. Yami allowed himself a little smile and began brushing off wet sand clinging to his skin and clothes. Seto took off his coat and shook some sand from it. When they got most of the sand off they carried on with Seto in lead.  
  
Yami was worried about Yugi and wondered if he too had made it to this mysterious island.  
  
***  
  
Joey rolled over on his back wincing as his left hand fell on a large shell. He lay there for a few minutes then slowly sat up. He looked down at his hand. It was covered with dried blood which had poured out from a deep slit on his wrist. He crawled over to the water and washed off the sand stuck to his hand and arm biting his lip against the stinging pain.  
  
"J-Joey? Is that you?"  
  
Joey nearly slipped in shock as he spun around. Mai lay on her side a bit further along the shore. She was very pale and her right leg showed traces of blood along with a swollen ankle.  
  
"Mai? Wha' happened to you?" he asked as he inched over to her.  
  
"One of those pirates fell on my leg, I'm guessing the cut's from bumping into one of those rocks out there," she said nodding toward sea where jagged stones jutted up.  
  
Joey examined it, "Do you think you can stand?"  
  
"On one leg maybe," Mai said bitterly.  
  
Joey stood up holding his injured wrist straight. Mai tried to stand as well but slipped grabbing hold of Joey's waist instinctively. Joey looked somewhat stunned but squatted down and helped Mai up using his good hand.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Mai mumbled blushing a bit and then spotted Joey's wrist, "Joey, what happened to your wrist?!"  
  
Joey kept hold of Mai's waist so she wouldn't fall and swiftly hid his hand behind his back. "Er . . . it's nothin'. Just a little cut," he muttered growing red with embarrassment.  
  
Mai ignored him and seized his arm pulling the injury into view.  
  
"YOWCH! Watch it, would ya!" he cried.  
  
Mai stared, "Joey! What happened? Oh never mind." She pulled out her handkerchief and carefully wrapped around his wrist then took off her vest, "This'll have to do for now." She managed to turn her vest into a sling and ordered Joey to keep his arm still as much as he could.  
  
"Okay doctor, what do I do next?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Mai glared at him before replying. "Call me doctor again and I'll really make you wish for a doctor. Now let's get out of here and find the others." I hope they're all alright, she thought silently as she, leaning on Joey for support, and Joey hobbled down the beach.  
  
***  
  
"Bakura? Come on Bakura! Wake up! You can't just leave me here! If you die I swear I'll never talk to you again!"  
  
A violent coughing fit from Bakura followed by a moan reassured Malik that the worst was over.  
  
"Bakura! You're alive!" Malik exclaimed joyously.  
  
"You won't talk to me if I die?" Bakura asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Err . . . I meant . . . well you know," Malik said. Bakura gave a small laugh and sat up with Malik's help. His arm was throbbing unmercifully. Looking down he saw a piece of cloth with blood soaking through tied to his forearm. Malik was trying to get some sand out of his hair but gave up.  
  
"Any idea of where we are?" he asked.  
  
"No," Bakura said shading his eyes against the sun staring out to sea. "Hey, is that the boat?" he said suddenly.  
  
Malik looked up and followed his gaze. "You're right, it is. It's a wreck!"  
  
"Do you think we should search for the others?" Bakura asked looking around.  
  
Malik answered, "I don't think so. We'd only get lost ourselves. And besides, I doubt you could get very far in your condition. I think we should build a fire and maybe the smoke would lead them to us."  
  
Bakura nodded, "Okay."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Serenity, are you awake?" Tristan asked spotting Serenity lying a bit farther along the shore. "Serenity?" Tristan got up and walked over to her ignoring his aching joints and sore body.  
  
He turned her over on her back and felt her pulse. It was a bit low but steady. She was still out cold. Tristan picked her up, laying her across his back. He stood up then looked along the shoreline. There was no sign of anybody. He turned right and started walking. Man, he thought, this better be the right way.  
  
***  
  
"We go my way!"  
  
"Since when were you charge? I choose this way," Duke said pointing to the left.  
  
Yami Malik growled, "You're way will lead us away from the ship!"  
  
Duke crossed his arms. "And how would you know? You have no idea where the ship is anymore than I do."  
  
"Well you are going to listen to me! I am older than you so that makes me your superior," Yami Malik said mad that someone would ever dare disobey him.  
  
Duke smirked, "Yeah, you're older than me by what, five millennia? Maybe you should take advice from a youngster who's not mental, grandpa."  
  
That really ticked Yami Malik off. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT INSULT!" he yelled unsheathing his rod to expose a glimmering blade.  
  
Duke took a step back. "Uh, let's not get hasty. I-it was just a joke. Heh . . . heh . . ." he gulped. "I-I don't really feel that carving me up an- and throwing me into the ocean is going t-to do anything."  
  
Yami Malik stopped and stared at Duke incredulously. "What did you say?"  
  
"I-I said I didn't think i-it was such a good idea."  
  
Yami Malik blinked. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
Now it was Duke's turn to be confused. "I heard you say it . . ."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I was thinking it, not saying it. There's a difference."  
  
"But then . . . that means that I . . ." Duke's eyes widened in shock, "I READ YOUR MIND!" he cried horrified. "But that's not possible! I mean I'd have to be .psychic. But I can't be psychic! That'd ruin my career and-and my reputation and-and -"  
  
"If you haven't noticed we are on a deserted island with no way of getting off and you're worrying about your job and your status?!" Yami Malik said interrupting him, "Will you stop whining? You're embarrassing me. We'll go my way and that's final!"  
  
Yami Malik was surprised when Duke, indeed, shut up and started walking the way he had indicated. Shrugging it off he took the lead trying to ignore the silence that surrounded them.  
  
***  
  
"How much farther?" Mokuba complained dragging his feet as he walked.  
  
"I don't know so stop asking!" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
Mokuba ignored him. "We've been walking for an entire hour!"  
  
"Well it's a big island," Yami Bakura sneered watching his Millennium Ring hoping to pick up one of the other's items.  
  
"My head hurts and I've got sand in my shoes," Mokuba said falling to his knees. "Can't we take a break?"  
  
Yami Bakura halted in his tracks and tried to keep his temper under control as he answered the young boy, "If we do not keep moving we will never find the others."  
  
"But I can't go any further! And my head keeps throbbing," Mokuba said holding his head with one hand.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?! I have the ability hear conversations, track other items, and make illusions. I do NOT have the power to make your feeble pain go away," Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
Mokuba hesitated then asked, "Could you carry me?"  
  
Yami Bakura turned and looked at him in surprise. "You want me to what?! Do I look like some kind of donkey?!"  
  
Mokuba gave him a dirty look. "Yeah well you're going the wrong way."  
  
"Oh and how would you know?"  
  
"Agree to carry me and I'll show you," he smirked.  
  
Yami Bakura gave an exasperated sigh and would've neglected it except he was desperately concerned of what had happened to Bakura. Not only had he lost him when the ship crashed but with that bullet wound if he didn't get treatment quick he could die from blood loss.  
  
"Fine," he said, "You tell me how you know which way to go and if it's genuine I'll carry you."  
  
Mokuba grinned, "Agreed! Look that way." He pointed back behind them. "See that column of smoke? That's -"  
  
He was cut off as Yami Bakura literally threw him on his back and made a bee-line in the direction of the smoke.  
  
***  
  
Yami stopped suddenly. Shading his eyes he squinted ahead of them.  
  
"Is that-?" he began.  
  
"It's Mai and that lamebrain Wheeler!" Seto exclaimed.  
  
They both started running. "Kaiba, why can't you give Joey a break?" Yami asked as they ran.  
  
"You know what Yami? You are too soft for your own good," Seto answered.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes as they caught up with their two friends. Evidently they had heard them coming for Joey and Mai were turned in their direction waving their hands happily.  
  
"Hey Yami! Where're Yugi and the others?" Joey asked looking around as though expecting them to appear.  
  
"We haven't seen or heard from any of them," he replied sadly.  
  
"Neither have we," Mai said.  
  
Seto clenched his fist. "We have to find Mokuba! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him!"  
  
The other three looked at him in surprise. They had never seen Seto express emotion so openly.  
  
Yami laid his hand on Seto's shoulder. "We'll find him along with Yugi and the others. Don't worry."  
  
"Geeze, I'm worried about Serenity and you don't see me falling apart like that," Joey muttered to himself. Unfortunate for him Mai, being right next to him, heard what he said and elbowed him in the stomach. "OW!" Joey cried letting go of Mai to clutch his stomach. Luckily Yami caught her before she hit the ground. "Man, now I've got a broken wrist, a huge cut on the same wrist, and a sore stomach!"  
  
"Hey, do you smell something?" Mai suddenly asked from where she was held.  
  
"Well it ain't me," Joey said.  
  
"You're right," murmured Yami looking up.  
  
Seto pointed to their left. "Look! It's smoke, probably from a campfire!"  
  
"A campfire? That must be where everyone else is! Come on!" Joey said. He took off running along the shore to where the dark, wisp of smoke curled upward.  
  
"Joey!" Yami called after him.  
  
"Forget it. He's long gone," said Mai trying to balance on one foot.  
  
"Mai, get on my back and I'll carry you so we'll get there faster," Seto said leaning down to make it easier for Mai to climb on.  
  
Mai and Yami looked at him shocked but didn't argue. As soon as Mai was safely on, Seto and Yami ran to catch up to Joey.  
  
***  
  
Bakura and Malik were cooking some dinner when Yami, Joey, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, and Yami Bakura showed up. Later Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Yami Malik showed as well.  
  
"Okay, that's one twisted ankle, one broken wrist, two concussions, one bullet wound, and a lot of causalities. That's not too bad," Seto said.  
  
"Not too bad?! Hey, you aren't the one with the broken wrist so I wouldn't be talking!" Joey shouted over at Seto while Yami checked his wrist.  
  
"Um Joey? This isn't broken. It's a pretty bad cut but it's not broken," Yami said.  
  
"What?" Joey shoved Yami out of the way so he could see his wrist clearly. "How'd tha' happen?" he asked lifting his arm up in disbelief.  
  
"Hey! Serenity is coming around!" Mokuba called from where he was tending to Joey's sister.  
  
"Mokuba, I told you to lie down!" Seto said walking over to his brother.  
  
Mokuba looked up at him. "Well I was bored. Even with a concussion things get pretty boring."  
  
Malik laughed from where he was cutting apples for their meal. "He takes after Bakura; I couldn't get him to rest until Yami Bakura came."  
  
Yami Bakura smirked as he tended to his hikari's arm. Bakura sat against a tree pale as Yami Bakura washed his injury with salt water.  
  
Tristan was over with Mai who had a firm hold on the back of his shirt so he couldn't run over to Serenity.  
  
Serenity tried to sit up. Mokuba pushed her back down.  
  
"You need to stay still for awhile. You've been out cold for nearly twenty- four hours," he explained.  
  
Yami walked over to Yami Malik who was watching the chatter.  
  
"What's with Duke?" he asked nodding his head to indicate where Duke sat with his back to everyone else a couple yards away.  
  
As usual Yami Malik was of no help. "Why don't you go ask him yourself all powerful and mighty Pharaoh," he sneered.  
  
Yami glowered at him before making his way to Duke.  
  
"Duke?" he said when he level with him.  
  
Duke gave no recognition that he knew of Yami's presence. He continued to stare at the sand between his feet.  
  
Yami sat down next to him. "Duke, are you alright? Why aren't you back there with the rest of us?"  
  
Duke still ignored him.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow in surprise. Usually it didn't take a long time to get Duke talking. In fact, it was harder to get him to stop talking.  
  
"Duke, answer me. Are you okay?" Yami said loosing his patience quickly.  
  
Finally Duke did talk, though it wasn't what Yami wanted to hear.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I know you're getting angry so just leave now," he mumbled drawing his legs up closer and resting his head on his knees.  
  
Yami blinked. He was known for having a "poker face" so how did Duke know he was getting upset with him. He was about to ask but thought better of it. He stood and with one last look at Duke he walked back to the group.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Isis, Téa, and Yugi?" Mai asked suddenly.  
  
No one spoke up. Yami tensed. He had forgotten all about his counter part. Some protector he was.  
  
"Let's split up into two search parties. Malik and his Yami can stay here and look after the injured. Wheeler, Taylor, and Duke can go one way and Yami, Yami Bakura, and I will go the other way," Seto said taking charge yet again.  
  
Miraculously no one argued. Yami's group went left while Joey's went right.  
  
***  
  
"Man, we aren't gettin' anywhere," Joey complained for the thousandth time.  
  
Tristan sighed, "We get the point Joey. Hey Duke, how's it going back there? You seem pretty quiet."  
  
When there was no answer they both turned to look behind them. Duke stood a good distance away at the water's edge staring at the water crash against some rocks.  
  
"Duke? What's with him?" Tristan whispered to Joey, "He hasn't said a word since we left."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a voice echo inside their heads: I wish they'd just leave me alone . . .  
  
"AGH! Who said that?!" Joey yelled in shock.  
  
Duke glance over at them in surprise. "Said what?"  
  
Tristan looked aghast. "Someone said 'I wish they'd leave me alone."  
  
Duke paled. Then he burst into a fast run heading straight for the jungle.  
  
"Duke? DUKE! Where do you think you're going?!" Tristan called running after him followed closely by Joey. There was no sign of Duke.  
  
Joey groaned, "First we can't find Téa 'n' Isis 'n' Yugi and now Duke's gone too!"  
  
***  
  
"Anything yet?" Yami and Seto both asked simultaneously.  
  
Yami Bakura growled, "I told you both, nothing one minute ago! Do you think it would change that quickly? Stop asking me every single second!"  
  
"Looks like he's going to pop a blood vessel," muttered Yami.  
  
They walked in silence for an entire one minute and a half, Yami Bakura with his Ring held out and Yami and Seto behind him, before Seto grabbed the Millennium Ring from Yami Bakura to confirm that nothing new had happened.  
  
"Give me that!" Yami Bakura yelled seizing hold of his item. The two of them fought over it when Yami noticed that one of its pieces was pointing out to sea where a bunch of rocks stood.  
  
"This way!" he shouted running in the indicated direction.  
  
Seto dropped the item and followed Yami leaving Yami Bakura by himself. Yami jumped onto the nearest rock and proceeded until he was a good distance out at sea. Seto stood on the shore watching.  
  
Suddenly he saw Yami slip and fall into the depths.  
  
"Yami?! Yami, are you out there?" he called following Yami's path.  
  
He was just at the spot where Yami had fallen when a voice called up to him from below.  
  
"Kaiba, don't go any farther or you'll slip too!"  
  
Seto looked down into a crevice from whence the voice had come from. In it there appeared to be some sort of pool of ocean water with a ledge slightly above it; and on the ledge stood none other than Téa, Yugi, and Yami.  
  
Seto looked around and saw Yami Bakura standing on the beach minding his own business.  
  
"Yami Bakura! Get over here!" he yelled at him. Rolling his eyes he actually obeyed and soon was standing next to Seto.  
  
"Okay, you're going to lower me down so we can get to them before the tide rises too high," Seto said.  
  
Yami Bakura held Seto's hand while Seto dropped down to the waiting teens. He wrapped his free arm around Téa's waist while she held on as Yami Bakura pulled them up. The he took Yugi's hand and helped him up. All that was left was Yami, and the water was lapping over the edges of the ledge now. Seto was lowered down for a third time. Yami, who had helped Téa and Yugi get out, had to jump and just barely caught Seto's outstretched hand. There was a grunt as Yami Bakura tried to lift them up. Soon, however, it became apparent that he couldn't haul them up.  
  
Téa leaned down. "Yami, try to swing up and grab my hand," she said.  
  
It was risky, Yami thought, but it's the only way out unless Yami Bakura can pull us out. Soon both he and Seto were swinging. Then when he was at the right altitude for the leap Yami Bakura's grip on Seto slipped. Both Seto and Yami started to fall. Téa suddenly grabbed Seto's arm with both hands and just in time Yugi seized her legs so she didn't fall too.  
  
"Yugi, Yami Bakura, pull me up."  
  
And with the two boys lifting them up, they made it out safely. Seto was really angry at Yami Bakura and Téa.  
  
"Why did you let us go?! Who knows what could've been down there! We might've been killed!" he yelled at Yami Bakura.  
  
Then turning to Téa he shouted, "And why did you nearly jump to grab us?! You're lucky Yugi caught you or not only Yami and I would be down there but so would you!" And he went on and on practically furious.  
  
Yami and Yugi watched sweat dropping heavily.  
  
"I think Joey was right about Kaiba liking Téa," Yami whispered.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Téa kept say 'I hope Set-Err . . . Kaiba is alright; and Serenity, Joey, and Mai and the others. Well not so much Mai as she can be really annoying but Seto better be okay.' And then she'd go off into space and only snapped out of it if I moved," Yugi said. He had a twisted ankle but nothing too bad.  
  
They chuckled.  
  
"And what do you two think is so funny?" Seto snapped.  
  
"Err . . ."  
  
"Umm . . ."  
  
"Nothing?" they both said nervously.  
  
Yami Bakura however had been near enough to hear what they were saying and started laughing.  
  
Seto turned on him, "And what's with you?!"  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes flickered from Yami and Yugi to Seto and Téa. He started laughing again but pointed at Seto and then Téa which told the two aibous that he had overheard them. Yami jumped up and grabbed Yami Bakura trying to get him to stop while Yugi tried to get Téa and Seto to forget what was happening. Yugi succeeded on Seto just as Yami succeeded on Yami Bakura but they realized that Téa had figured it out to their dismay.  
  
Téa went from confusion to surprise to embarrassment to anger quicker than you could say "Seto and Tea sitting in a tree".  
  
"YOU THREE ARE JUST UNBELIEVEABLE!!!" she screamed and stomped off.  
  
Yugi sighed, "I need to get death insurance."  
  
"Heh . . ." Yami and Yami Bakura looked at each other anxiously.  
  
"I think we might actually need one too," Yami said.  
  
"I thought we were spirits. We can't die, can we?" Yami Bakura asked uneasily.  
  
"I'm not about to find out," Yami answered.  
  
Seto just gave them an odd look before hurrying after Téa. Yugi got on Yami's back and the three of them followed keeping a good deal of distance between them and a furious Téa.  
  
***  
  
Duke ran until Joey's and Tristan's voices were gone. He stopped to regain his breath.  
  
What was happening to him? Why could he all of a sudden read people's thoughts and feelings? And could he even talk to people inside their own heads? He sat down burying his head in his hands.  
  
"I wish it would all stop," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Why? You don't even know how it works exactly."  
  
Duke's head snapped up in surprise. Isis was standing in front of him.  
  
"How did you- Where did you- What are you doing here?"  
  
Isis gave a small smile. "I heard someone running."  
  
"Oh . . ." Duke went back to sulking.  
  
Isis sat down next to him. "I think I know why this is happening to you," she said softly.  
  
"What?" Duke looked up startled.  
  
"Somehow you activated your Millennium Item."  
  
"So that means I'm still normal? I'm not a freak or anything?"  
  
Isis raised her eyebrow at this statement. "You're worrying about being different from everyone else? I can see into the future. Bakura can locate other items. Malik can control minds. Pegasus could read minds like you. There is nothing wrong with you and there never was. It's a gift, not a curse."  
  
"I see . . ." Duke looked into the distance momentarily forgetting that Isis was there with him.  
  
After awhile Isis interrupted his thoughts. "So do you know the way back?"  
  
Duke blinked, "I think it's back that way."  
  
"Well let's go already," she said pulling Duke behind her as she broke out into a run.  
  
***  
  
"Hey look, it's Seto, Yami, and Yami Bakura! And they've got Yugi and Téa with them!" Mai shouted excitedly.  
  
They got settled down when Joey and Tristan walked into the firelight.  
  
"Where's Duke?" Malik asked.  
  
"Umm . . ."  
  
"Good question," Tristan said. "Well you see we were looking for Yugi, Téa, and Isis when Duke kind of stopped following us and then this weird voice spoke in our heads and as soon as Joey here freaked out Duke asked us what happened. And then he . . . well . . ."  
  
"Let's just say he suddenly turned tail and ran into the jungle like the Spanish Armada had just started shooting cannons at us!" Joey finished.  
  
Everyone just stared at them with blank faces.  
  
"You said you heard a voice speak in your head?" Yami Malik asked quietly.  
  
The group turned to look at him.  
  
"Um . . . yeah . . . it was really weird too. It said something like 'I wish they'd leave me alone' or something," Joey answered.  
  
"Figures," Yami Malik said going back helping his hikari cook.  
  
"What do you mean 'figures'?" Yami demanded. "You know something we don't so tell us!"  
  
Yami Malik smiled sourly at him enjoying Yami's distress. "And why should I do that?"  
  
"Because if you don't I am going to hit you so hard you will still feel sore till Christmas!" Mai shouted. She was standing on one leg and holding onto a branch to balance herself.  
  
Yami Malik smirked, "You? You can't even stand on two legs much less fight me."  
  
Mai smiled sweetly at him. "I'll give you ten seconds to tell us. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . ."  
  
Yami Malik was laughing.  
  
". . . 7 . . . 8 . . . 9 . . . 10!"  
  
Mai gripped the branch tighter with both of her hands and swung, her good leg kicking Yami Malik right in the face.  
  
"HEY!" Malik shouted from over the fire. "You didn't have to do that!"  
  
"I had to. He was not cooperating," Mai said stiffly.  
  
"So what! You didn't have to hurt him!" Malik was standing up glowering at Mai.  
  
"Hey guys, let's not start a fight," Bakura said.  
  
"Start a fight!" Malik was now angry. "She's the one who kicked my Yami! How would you feel if it happened to be Yami Bakura who got kicked in the face?!"  
  
Bakura glanced at Yami Bakura whom was waiting for his answer.  
  
"Well . . . I would . . . I mean . . . I . . . uh, can you come back to me on that," he said nervously.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Téa exploded. Everyone stared in surprise at her. Even Yami Malik who was feeling his nose to see if it was broken or not.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with you Téa?" Joey asked.  
  
"NOTHING IS UP WITH ME!"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
Téa ignored Joey. Instead she faced Yami Malik. "SO DO YOU FEEL LIKE TELLING US WHAT'S WRONG WITH DUKE!"  
  
Yami Malik quivered under Téa's glare. "Dell, Duke 'an read minths."  
  
"Can you say that in English please?" Yami said with amusement.  
  
Yami Malik glared at Yami. He was trying to stop the blood flow from his injured nose.  
  
"He said, 'Duke can read minds'."  
  
Isis and Duke appeared out of the gloom. Duke seemed rather embarrassed and kept his gaze on the ground.  
  
"You can read minds?"  
  
"How come you never told us?"  
  
"You mean you know what I'm thinking right now?"  
  
"I didn't think pyshcos existed."  
  
"I AM NOT PYSHCO!" Duke yelled angrily. "AND I HAD NO IDEA I COULD READ MINDS UNTILL WE SHIPWRECKED AND YAMI MALIK TRIED TO SKIN ME ALIVE!"  
  
"Dat?" Yami Malik asked as all their faces turned to look at him accusingly.  
  
"You tried to skin him alive?!" Malik asked shocked.  
  
"He buz bein abnoyin," came the answer.  
  
"Well it's Yami Malik, what can you expect?" Joey said.  
  
"I vote we all go to bed and discuss what to do in the morning," Serenity said suddenly.  
  
"But Serenity," Mokuba said pointedly, "we haven't even eaten dinner yet, unless you want to give me your portion."  
  
"What? Give you my dinner? Not in a million years kid!" Serenity said launching herself at Mokuba.  
  
"Gahhh!"  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
"Nooo! Not the noogie!"  
  
The two youngest of the group ran around wildly causing laughter among the others.  
  
***  
  
Soon everyone had settled down for the night. Yami lay awake in his "bed" which was only made of long palm leaves. Beside him Yugi breathed heavily in a deep, dreamless sleep. Rolling on his side to get more comfortable he saw Seto seated apart from the others gazing out at sea thinking. He sat up immediately as Téa walked over to Seto. Yami smiled. It was obvious now that there was a little something forming between the two of them.  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yami nearly jumped out of his own skin as he heard his name whispered behind him. Turning around he saw Isis motioning him over. Trying to stop his pounding heart Yami slinked over to her.  
  
"Mind not being s-" he began but she interrupted him.  
  
"Look," she whispered raising her hand holding it out flat, palm side up.  
  
Yami picked up the small pebble from within her hand.  
  
"It's . . . gold?" it came out as a question rather than a statement. "Where did this come from?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I found it in the sand. Do you think this has anything to do with the pirates?"  
  
"I have no idea but I'm not one to jump to conclusions just yet. Let's wait and see if we can find out where this came from," Yami said handing the gold stone back to Isis. "I originally thought that the pirates were after the treasure we found stowed back on the ship."  
  
"Me too," she agreed tucking it in her pocket. She stood up. "We should get some rest for now."  
  
Yami nodded standing as well. "And don't tell the others either, not until we are sure we are on to something." Isis nodded.  
  
Yami watched as Isis walked off, her black hair shimmering in the moonlight. Yami smiled softly in spite of himself. He looked out to sea and for a moment he thought he saw something out there but it disappeared into the night. He shook his head thinking his mind was playing tricks with him. He turned and walked back to his spot on the turf. Before he laid back down he glanced over at Seto and Téa. Téa was seated next to Seto; they seemed to be carrying on a conversation. He took note, with an amused expression, that they were holding hands . . .  
  
*****  
  
Well how'd you like it? I'm still in the process of writing chapter 4 so it might be awhile until it gets put up. If you have any future suggestions to go on in later chapters please tell me in your reviews. If they're good I'll put them into consideration. 


	4. The Power of Healing

7 reviews . . . that's okay I s'pose. This chapter is shorter than the last one. It focuses mostly on Joey. There's also a tad bit of Joey/Mai. Sorry it took so long to get it up. My friend kept begging me to put up another chapter in Digidestinued Unite, the second story I have up on FanFiction.Net. And then my brain's racing with three other different Yu-Gi- Oh fics I'm writing. Well anyway, here's Chapter Four. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; sad, but true.  
  
Chapter Four  
The Power of Healing  
  
Bakura was awoken by a couple sharp pecks on his outstretched arm. Opening his eyes he found seagulls trying to make him their morning meal. Swinging his arm around until they were gone he found he wasn't the only one awake from the birds. Mai Valentine and the sleeping stone, Joey Wheeler, were both very flustered about being woken up at the crack of dawn.  
  
"Why can't birds sleep in like everyone else?" Joey asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Do birds ever sleep? I swear last night a flock of them flew so low they nearly touched me!"  
  
"Those were bats, Mai, bats. Not birds," Joey said.  
  
"Same difference. They're both annoying and they both have wings," Mai grumbled.  
  
Bakura looked around at everyone who were sleeping peacefully. He sighed, "Seeing how we're up we might as well get breakfast ready."  
  
"But I can't cook," Joey and Mai said at the same time.  
  
"Great, I guess I have to cook with one arm," he said annoyed but stood up and started gathering firewood for the cooking fire. "Joey, after you get the fire started you and Mai will go search for some more food. We have a little left over from last night but it won't be very filling."  
  
"But Bakura, you're suppose to rest. You need to save your energy," Mai said.  
  
"Well who else is going to get a meal ready for fifteen people? And besides, I'm feeling a whole lot better today," Bakura answered. Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Joey took two sticks from the pile of kindling and started rubbing them together as hard as he could. Nothing happened.  
  
"Uh Joey, what are you doing?" Mai asked as she watched him.  
  
"Trying . . . ta get . . . da fire . . . goin'," he said between gasps of air, "Why?"  
  
"Because nothing's happening," she replied.  
  
Joey frowned and looked down at sticks, now shiny from their rough polish. He stopped. "Oh well." He threw them over his shoulder and bent down to pick up two other sticks.  
  
"OW! What the - OUCH!"  
  
Mai and Joey turned around to behold a glowering Bakura rubbing his head from where the discarded brushwood had fallen.  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"Err, sorry 'bout dat Bakura," Joey said sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A MIGRAINE? OR WAS IT A CONCUSSION YOU HAD IN MIND?"  
  
"Neither, I was tryin' ta build da fire," Joey mumbled.  
  
"WELL IF I RECALL CORRECTLY BUILDING A FIRE DOESN'T INCLUDE HITTING PEOPLE WITH STICKS!" Bakura yelled getting right up into Joey's face.  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry! Ya don't have to get all worked up 'bout it!" Joey said cowering under Bakura's fierce stare.  
  
"You guys have any marshmallows?"  
  
Both boys glanced at Mai, who was sitting next to a roaring fire. Joey's mouth dropped opened.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"It's called a match, Joey," Mai said holding up a small packet of matches.  
  
Joey blushed red with embarrassment.  
  
"At least someone has a bit a sense!" Bakura exclaimed exasperated.  
  
Mai cocked an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"  
  
Bakura sighed, "Just take Joey and gather some food."  
  
Joey shot Bakura a look and helped Mai to her feet, or her one good foot that is, hopping along until they came to a fruit grove. While Mai gathered some berries from below Joey took it to his head to climb a tree so he could get "the good bananas".  
  
"Joey, be careful!" Mai called up to him as he leaned out to get a bunch.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it all under control," he answered back.  
  
"Yeah right," she said to herself.  
  
And as if to be true to what Mai said the branch beneath Joey broke.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Joey?!" Mai cried out in alarm.  
  
Suddenly Joey came running out of some brush a few feet away, grabbed Mai, threw her over his shoulder, and made a high-tailed run for the camp.  
  
"Joey! Put me down! What's gotten into you?" Mai demanded.  
  
"Pig . . . behind . . . us," came the reply.  
  
Mai raised her head a little and grew pale. A wild boar was chasing after them at top speed. Apparently Joey had landed on the boar when he fell from his perch in the canopy.  
  
"Joseph, you idiot!"  
  
"Sorry . . . run now . . . talk later," he huffed.  
  
"It's gaining on us!" she yelled.  
  
"This day can't get any worse," Joey moaned.  
  
He was proven wrong as he tripped, falling sideways down a steep slope right into a river pulling Mai with him.  
  
***  
  
Bakura peered through the undergrowth. "Joey and Mai should be back by now," he said aloud.  
  
"Heh, Wheeler is so dumb he couldn't find his nose unless it was attached to him and Mai's not that much better," Seto said. "They're probably lost."  
  
"As long as Mai's not here I'm happy," grumbled Yami Malik still sore from the kick on the nose he had received last night.  
  
Duke finished peeling an orange. "Mai's alright, it's Joey who's annoying."  
  
"How can you say such mean things about Joey and Mai!" Serenity cried out from where she and Mokuba were building a sand castle.  
  
Malik took Duke's orange and put it in a salad he was making. "I have to agree with Kaiba. They are most likely lost. I mean none of us know this forest."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow at him. "Forest? Don't you mean jungle? That place is too.too wild to be a forest."  
  
Yugi was making little circles in the sand when he looked up and yelled to the group, "Hey! Look! It's Joey and Mai!"  
  
"What happened to them?" Mokuba asked noticing their dripping wet clothes.  
  
Serenity stood up and ran over to her brother. "Big brother! What happened?"  
  
Before Joey could say anything Mai spoke up, "Joey had the brains to climb up a tree, fall off, land on a wild boar, fall into a river, and completely lose us both! Not to mention he ruined my only pair of clothes!"  
  
Yami Bakura swallowed his laughter in attempt to say, "At least now you don't have to worry about taking a bath."  
  
Mai leaned down and picked up a shell. She grinned wickedly at Yami Bakura. He stared at her mockingly. "You wouldn't dare if you knew what's good for you."  
  
Mai shrugged then threw it right at Yami Bakura's face. It hit him squarely between the eyes with a force that threw him to the ground and broke the shell in half.  
  
"Yami!" Bakura was at his other half's side shaking him.  
  
Malik looked over at him. "Now you know how I felt last night."  
  
Yami Bakura groaned and sat up. The shell's pattern was imprinted on his skin. Mai chocked back on her laughter that bubbled up from within.  
  
"Where that heck did that come from?!" Yami Bakura demanded stunned.  
  
Mai stuck her tongue out at him. "You deserved it."  
  
Yami Bakura lunged at her. Bakura grabbed his darker side's shoulders to stop him from attacking Mai who was hiding behind Joey.  
  
Yami looked at the three of them annoyed. "Are you planning on eating anything or do we get your shares?" he asked.  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
Everyone fell onto the meager rations ravenously.  
  
"Man, I'm still hungry," Joey complained after they were finished.  
  
"You're not the only one," Tristan said.  
  
"Okay, here's where we stand," Téa said, "We have plenty of fresh water but no food. One set of clothing each. No where to sleep except this beach which is packed with gulls, crabs, and shells. And no means of rescue. Can anyone think of anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, a bunch of cranky pirates who want our heads on silver platters," Yami Malik added. Yami and Isis glanced at each other but said nothing.  
  
"What about our old ship?" Yugi asked pointing out toward sea. "We could probably swim out there and get some supplies. I mean it isn't that far away and the water doesn't look too deep."  
  
"Well I don't know Yugi. Who knows what could be in those waters. During the storm when we wrecked, Yami and I nearly became fish food to a great white shark," Bakura said hesitantly.  
  
"Good idea," Téa congratulated Yugi completely ignoring Bakura's remark. "Let's see, who here can swim really good?"  
  
Joey, Seto, Serenity, and Duke raised their hands. Téa smiled, "Great! You'll be the swimmers. How about the three Yami`s, Tristan, and Malik make a shelter. Now the scavengers can be.Yugi, Bakura, and myself. Mokuba, Mai, and Isis can stay here and tend to the fire."  
  
Everyone parted into their groups.  
  
***  
  
Joey took off his socks and tennis shoes and started to wade in.  
  
"Joey, wait up!" Duke called out to him taking his own shoes and socks off. Serenity laughed as Joey came scampering back from the water. Seto took off his coat and shook his head at Joey's antics.  
  
"It's freezin' cold down there!"  
  
"What did you think it was going to feel like Joey?" Serenity asked taking off her blouse and scarf and slipping out of her sandals. She was the first in the ocean. "Come on guys," she yelled to the boys who were still standing in the shallows.  
  
Joey peered into the murky water, apparently uneasy about Bakura's story of the shark. Seto rolled his eyes and waded deeper till he was waist deep and in line with Serenity. Duke grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him the rest of the way.  
  
"Joey, they aren't scared so you snap out of it," he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Who said anythin' about bein' scared?" Joey demanded.  
  
Duke chose not to answer. Serenity and Seto were almost level with the ship. Just as Duke and Joey caught up with them they dived under.  
  
Serenity appeared at the side of the wreck and started to climb up to what was left of the lower deck. Seto was doing the same and soon Duke and Joey were too.  
  
"Okay, Duke and Wheeler can stay up here and see what they can find. Serenity and I will dive down and explore the cabin," Seto said. He and Serenity slipped down into the water again. Seto was surprised at how little light shown through. His hand came in contact with something cylinder. Fumbling around with it he hit a button and light poured into the inky depths. Serenity was still next to him and they swam to the kitchen first and quickly looked over the contents before coming back up for air.  
  
Duke and Joey were looking through boxes of supplies.  
  
"Here's some emergency food," Duke said holding up a couple packets.  
  
Joey glanced over, "We can consider this an emergency."  
  
"Find anything?" Seto's voice came from behind them.  
  
"Well, we found tons of rope, some food, cloth, and a couple knives. Probably from those pirates," Duke answered. "How about you guys?"  
  
"Most of the food is ruined. The first aid kit is still there. We might be able to get some of the sheets off of the beds. And hopefully nothing has fallen out of the dresser draws," Serenity said.  
  
"How are we s'pose to get all this ta shore?" Joey asked.  
  
They were silent for a minute.  
  
"What if," Duke began slowly, "we took some of those crates and these ropes and tie them together?"  
  
"The crates are waterproof and they should float," Serenity added.  
  
"Me and Serenity will gather supplies while you two lash up a boat for us," Duke said taking Serenity's elbow leading her away from Seto and Joey before either of them could protest.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TA WORK WITH THIS JERK!!!" Joey pointed at Seto who stood there just as mad as Joey but had the ability to contain his feelings.  
  
"Watch it, Wheeler. You don't want to become a wet dog, do you?" Seto snapped. He bent down and grabbed a rope. "Don't just stand there like a dumb idiot; of course one couldn't expect much more from you. I'm not doing this by myself."  
  
Grumbling Joey kicked one of the crates, which happened to have been holding a taut rope that secured what was left of the canvas sail.  
  
Seto looked up just in time to see the canvas sail envelop both him and Joey. Seto threw the canvas off them only to get smacked in the face by Joey's flaying arms. Seto grabbed Joey's arms and held them tight trying to ignore his smarting jaw. Joey blinked then realized that Seto had hold of him. Angrily, he jerked away from Seto.  
  
"Let go, would ya? You're the last person I want touchin' me!" Joey said scornfully.  
  
Instead of countering with a cruel remark Seto grabbed Joey's left hand and stared at it in amazement.  
  
"HEY! What the hell do ya think you're doin'!" Joey yelled trying break Seto's grip.  
  
Seto ignored Joey. "I thought you said your wrist was broken!" he declared.  
  
"Huh? Well it-" Joey stopped in mid-sentence to look at his wrist which Seto was holding up. There was not even a scratch on his skin. Joey's mouth fell open in surprise. He wordlessly turned his hand around in shock.  
  
Suddenly Serenity came running to them. "Joey! Kaiba! Duke was stung by a stingray! His foot is swelling up like a balloon!"  
  
"What!"  
  
The two boys followed Serenity to where Duke sat shivering, oblivious to everything but the pain in his right foot. Seto put a hand on his forehead.  
  
"He's coming down with fever," he said.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Serenity asked worriedly.  
  
"I dunno, sis. He looks pretty bad," Joey said leaning over Seto's shoulder to see Duke better.  
  
Seto looked at Joey and then at Duke. "Wheeler, put your hand Duke's wound."  
  
"Do what?!"  
  
"Just do it!" Seto said angrily. Joey did so. Seto rolled eyes. "Your other hand, Wheeler."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seto grabbed Joey's other hand and placed it on Duke's swollen foot. The ring on Joey's finger began to glow softly. The swelling subsided slowly. Perspiration started to form on Joey's brow. Duke stopped shivering and lay quietly. Finally Seto released Joey's hand. Joey slumped to the deck exhausted. Duke opened his eyes and looked around him.  
  
"Where-Where I am? What happened?" he asked a little dazed. He was still pale and weak from the ordeal but free of pain.  
  
"You were stung by a stingray. I went and got Kaiba's and Joey's help and then . . . well, I really don't know what happened," Serenity said glancing at Seto for an answer.  
  
"Wheeler activated his Millennium Item," Seto said simply.  
  
"Say what?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"You activated your Millennium Ringu. Just like Duke's activated his Millennium Kasa," Seto explained impatiently.  
  
Joey looked down at the golden ring on his finger. It glittered back at him in morning sunlight.  
  
"We should probably get Duke and Joey back to shore," Serenity said. "They both look too worn out to help gather supplies. They need to rest."  
  
Seto nodded in reply. He and Serenity got to work on the makeshift boat. It was noon by the time they had finished. Joey and Duke sat on the craft with the small amount supplies they had gathered that morning. Seto and Serenity guided the dinghy to the beach.  
  
Isis came over and helped the small group to shore. As soon as Seto was in the shallows dragging the boat along with Serenity and Isis, Mokuba ran into him knocking the both of them over. Serenity stifled a giggle.  
  
They helped Joey and Duke over to the fire where Mai was seated. Seto and Serenity updated Isis and Mokuba on what had happened.  
  
Meanwhile Duke had fallen straight to sleep. Mai gently blew on the fire to keep it going. She shifted her weight gently. Joey saw her wince slightly.  
  
"Mai?" he asked. "Can I see your ankle?"  
  
Mai gave him a puzzled look but nodded anyway. "I don't know why you want to have a look at it, it hasn't cha-" Mai stopped as Joey laid his hand on her ankle tenderly. Mai's twisted ankle was healing under Joey's soft touch. Mai watched the redness go down and felt the pain slacken.  
  
Joey removed his hand when her ankle was completely healed. Mai stood up and tested her weight gingerly on her once injured leg. She looked at Joey amazed, but he had fallen asleep after draining the rest of his energy. Mai smiled softly and knelt down next to him. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and murmured, "Thank you, Joey. You aren't as thickheaded as you first turned out to be." She stood up and went over to join the others. Had she looked back she would've saw the small smile spread across Joey's face as he slept.  
  
*****  
  
My sister rushed me to finish this chapter so it might be a little crude. Well, let's see, that's two items. I wonder who's next? Review and hopeful soon I can finish chapter 5. My weekend is booked so it might be a little while. 


	5. Sight Seeing

Well, sorry about the short chapter. I might add something later but I can't think of anything right now. Thanks for all of your reviews. They make me happy! ^_^ There's not much else to say. A little Seto/ Téa and Yami/Isis. Well, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the 5th CHAPTER that I've said: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Need I say it again?  
  
Chapter 5  
Sight Seeing  
  
"It'd be easier to build it on the ground!"  
  
"But then predators could get in you baka!"  
  
"Baka yourself!"  
  
"How about on stilts?"  
  
"On stilts?! We aren't monkeys Pharaoh!"  
  
"Well maybe you should join them, Yami Malik. After all you could do for a little grooming."  
  
"Would you like to say that to the point of a blade?"  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"I asked you a question!"  
  
"I thought I was the Pharaoh here."  
  
"You were the Pharaoh. Now you're a stinkin' little spirit."  
  
"Oh? You aren't even that! You were created off of someone's emotions! You never even lived!"  
  
Tristan leaned over to Malik, "Are they always fighting like this?"  
  
Malik shook his head. "It can get worse. Once Yugi and I found them trying to throttle each other. We had to get Kaiba to separate them."  
  
Yami Bakura was drawing something in the sand with a stick and muttering calculations under his breath. After a bit he threw the stick away and glanced up at the two fighting spirits.  
  
"Shut up gaki!" *  
  
The Yami's did shut up but only for a minute.  
  
"GAKI! I SHOULD SLIT YOUR THROAT FOR THAT INSULT!!!"  
  
"EVER HEARD OF A LITTLE RESPECT TOMB ROBBER? No, I guess a low-life like yourself would never hear of such a thing."  
  
Tristan stood up and began to pace up and down the beach.  
  
Malik hurried after him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for a place to build a shelter."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
Tristan and Malik gawked in Yami Bakura's direction. Yami Bakura slowly unclenched his fists trying to keep calm. Yami and Yami Malik were grumbling about something ignoring each others' existence.  
  
"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Tristan asked.  
  
Malik rolled eyes, "Maybe because you're a dimwit?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
The Yami`s walked up to them, or rather Yami Bakura had to practically pull Yami and Yami Malik.  
  
"Right, now lets get to work. Tristan, find some good sturdy trees with lots of thick branches. Malik, go with these two idiots and find us some wood," Yami Bakura said. Malik and Tristan nodded and got to work, Malik having the fun of dragging along two sulking Yami`s.  
  
Tristan was the first to come back. He had found a small site near a river, the same river Joey had had his small misfortune with. Malik, Yami Malik, and Yami came back soon afterward with a good supply of wood. Yami Bakura had sketched out a plan for the shelter and even the other two Yami`s were impressed. Next Yami and Tristan went out in search for vines, Yami Malik and Malik in search of more wood, and Yami Bakura went back to camp to see if Seto, Serenity, Joey, and Duke had found any nails and hammers. Yami Bakura came back to the site disappointed but the other two groups were both successful.  
  
They started construction; Tristan and Yami climbed into the trees and put the logs in place. The Maliks worked the pulley they had made and Yami Bakura oversaw the work. When it came noon and they struck out back toward camp they had agreed to not let anyone know of their plans except those who were going to help and let it be a surprise.  
  
Tristan absentmindedly fingered his Millennium Chain and thought, 'At this rate we'll be done in about a week!'  
  
***  
  
Téa, Yugi, and Bakura had found numerous supplies of fruits and vegetables. It was Yugi who had mentioned that they needed some meat. That is why Téa sat in a tree waiting for some animal to appear while the two boys lay on their stomachs hidden in the bushes. Each of them held a sharp stone in his hand.  
  
Bakura turned to Yugi clearly annoyed, "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?"  
  
Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't think she'd actually listen to me."  
  
Bakura growled angrily, something Yugi had hardly seen him do. "Now tell me again why you and I are lying down here preparing to practically kill ourselves while Téa is up there, injury free and safe?"  
  
"Because if we got Téa killed we'd get killed by Kaiba," Yugi answered back.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"No, please no, not that . . . please anything but that!"  
  
Bakura and Yugi glanced at each other in surprise then looked up to see Téa gazing out at sea muttering to herself, her eyes wide with terror.  
  
"Téa? Are you okay?" Bakura called up. Téa though either didn't pay any attention to him or didn't hear him. She continued shaking her head and moaning.  
  
"Bakura, go get help. I'm not quite sure what's going on but Téa doesn't look like she can climb down at the moment and you and I certainly aren't fit to climb up and get her," Yugi said not peeling his worried, violet eyes from Téa.  
  
"But what if she falls or some animal comes or -"  
  
"JUST GO ALREADY!"  
  
Bakura blinked at the annoyed Yugi then turned and ran to the camp which wasn't too far away.  
  
***  
  
Yami let the hot sand run through his fingers. He lazily watched Isis as she and Mai talked. He unconsciously wondered where Yugi, Bakura, and Téa were. He also pondered his last night's conversation with Isis. Then there was also the fact that both Duke and Joey had activated their items. It was kind of funny how Duke's powers resembled that of Pegasus's, his - celebrity, he should say. Yami glanced over at Yami Bakura who was apparently taking a little snooze. Yami had a sneaky suspicion that Yami Bakura knew where Pegasus's Millennium Eye was.  
  
Seto Kaiba had taken to pacing the sands frequently looking up into the undergrowth. Yami suspect him to be waiting for Téa to arrive back though he would never admit to it. Malik and Yami Malik had taken to preparing lunch. Obviously the only reason Yami Malik was helping was to stay away from Mai. Yami couldn't help but grin as he remembered last night.  
  
Suddenly there came the sound of someone crashing through the trees. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced up getting ready to flee if it was an unfriendly predator.  
  
They were relieved when Bakura burst through the foliage and not some wild animal. Yami Bakura's eyes had snapped open and when he saw his hikari he leapt up just in time to catch him as Bakura fainted on the spot from running such a long distance.  
  
***  
  
By the time Bakura had awakened both Joey and Duke were awake as well.  
  
"Where are they?" Seto asked shaking Bakura as soon as he had let out a groan to let them know he was waking up. Yami Bakura sharply slapped Seto's hands away.  
  
"What happened Bakura?" he asked his aibou.  
  
"Uh . . . Yugi and I were on the ground waiting for some animal to emerge 'cause Yugi mentioned we needed meat in our diet. Téa was keeping a lookout then she started talking to herself and moaning . . ."  
  
"Where's Yugi and Téa now?" Yami asked.  
  
"They should be back there . . . I think," he said pointing into the jungle.  
  
Isis stood up, "I know where they are, or where they should be. Yami, Kaiba, follow me. Joey, if you're feeling up to it you probably should come too incase something happened to either of them."  
  
The three boys got up and quickly followed Isis through the trees.  
  
***  
  
"YUGI!!"  
  
"TEA! WHERE ARE YA?"  
  
"Really Wheeler, must you yell any louder? Anyone ten miles away can hear you."  
  
"Watch it, Kaiba," Joey growled dangerously.  
  
Yami was scanning the scenery around them obviously angry with himself for losing Yugi twice in the last two days.  
  
Isis, who was walking beside him, said, "Don't worry, Yami. We'll find them. We're almost there."  
  
Yami nodded absently.  
  
"Téa! Are you alright? Come on, say something!"  
  
The foursome sped up their pace following the voice.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami cried out as soon as he spotted his other half. Yugi looked up with a smile of relief. He was sitting next to Téa. She lay on the ground, pale and unconscious.  
  
Yami knelt next to Yugi. "What happened?"  
  
"Téa was sitting up in the tree and I think she fainted or something. She fell and hasn't woken up yet," he answered.  
  
Seto gently helped pull Téa into sitting position while Joey started to heal her. Isis examined Téa's bracelet.  
  
Yami saw her frown, "What is it?"  
  
"I don't believe this had anything to do with her Millennium Item. Whatever it was that caused her to faint must've been something she saw," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Isis didn't answer. Instead she pulled herself up on the first branch of the tree that Téa had fallen from.  
  
"Isis, what are you doing?" Yami called up. Isis had gotten to the same place as Téa now. She turned her gaze out toward the sea. The boys below saw her eyes grow wide. She quickly peeled her eyes away from whatever she was staring at, but held onto the trunk of the tree tightly. She looked terrified at what she had seen.  
  
"Isis!" Yami climbed up to her and put a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Come," he commanded quietly. The Egyptian girl nodded but she didn't remove her hold from the tree.  
  
Finally curiosity overcame him and he took a quick glance at the sea. Below, Seto, Yugi, and Joey watched as fear flooded Yami's face. Yami pushed Isis down onto the branch below them as fast as he dared. By the time they had reached the bottom neither of them spoke.  
  
"Yami?" came Yugi's tentative voice.  
  
Yami didn't even glance at him.  
  
"Where-where am I?"  
  
Joey's work was done. Téa was awake and not the least bit harmed. She noticed someone was holding her upright. She glanced up and was startled by seeing Seto's icy blue eyes looking back down at her. Tea felt her face grow hot and looked away and saw the stricken faces of Yami and Isis.  
  
"Um . . . Téa?" Téa glanced over at Yugi, "What did you see up there?" he asked pointing to the tree. Téa blinked trying to remember. Then slowly she recalled everything that had happened. She grew pale again and when she spoke her voice quivered with fear.  
  
"It was that - ship. But at first I couldn't see it very good . . . because the fog covered it. I-it wasn't just fog. It was shadowy and . . . and the sails were ripped and, and . . ." She shuddered unable to go on.  
  
Joey and Seto looked confused but Yugi seemed to understand at least one part of the gibberish she had just uttered. "Fog? A shadowy fog?"  
  
Téa didn't answer; she had pulled her pulled legs up to her chest and held her head in hands shaking as if having a fit. Yugi was lost in thought, Joey didn't seem to be paying attention at all, and Yami and Isis were still in their frozen state. Seto put a comforting arm around Téa which no one noticed.  
  
"They're coming . . ." Isis said in a low and hoarse voice that did not belong to her.  
  
"This is really startin' to sound like a ghost story," Joey said rubbing his hand up and down his arm as if he were cold.  
  
Yami suddenly snapped his head up looking over Joey's head. Téa froze also looking over Joey's head. Yugi and Seto frowned and followed their gazes. They both turned deathly pale.  
  
"Uh . . . g-guys, this ain't funny. Stop starin' at me like that," Joey said. Yugi opened his mouth but no sound issued from it. Instead Yugi just pointed over Joey's shoulder. Slowly Joey turned around . . .  
  
*****  
  
* - Gaki means brat in Japanese. I couldn't find moron so I had to stick with brat. Oh well. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a week. *crosses fingers* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanks ~_^ 


	6. Ghosts

ATTENTION!!!! GO BACK AND REREAD THE ENDING!!!! I CHANGED THE LAST PARAGRAPH OR SO!!!! Okay, now with that over with this story has turned into a ghost story type thing. Not on my original intentions so this is going to be interesting. Um, pairings in this chapter are: Seto/ Téa.  
  
YamiGirl3: Thanks for the Egyptian word! And you um . . . can stop jumping up and down like a crazy maniac. They saw . . . I can't tell you yet. Sorry.  
  
lilyqueen777: I'm glad you like it! I hope it didn't take too long to get this chapter up for you.  
  
Disclaimer: DO I HAVE TO DO THIS EACH CHAPTER!!!! I DO (not) OWN YU-GI- OH!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
Ghosts  
  
Serenity and Mokuba had taken a walk down the beach searching for anything that might've washed up from the wreckage.  
  
Serenity bent down to pick up a net floating in the shallows. "Mokuba, can you give me a hand here?" When there was no answer Serenity looked behind her in time to see a burly man reach out and grab her arm. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered it before she could issue a sound. Mokuba was held tightly by another man.  
  
"Bring them here boys."  
  
The men brought the squirming kids to a man in his mid forties. He wore a baggy, canvas shirt that billowed out when the wind blew. His threadbare cotton pants were shredded at the bottom. He had merry face but when you looked into his eyes it was as if looking into the eyes of a tiger before he pounces on his prey. His slightly graying hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. On his hips he carried two guns and a long knife. He was bare of jewelry, unlike his companions, except for his one pierced ear. And hanging from that ear was a pure gold earring. But what was remarkable about the earring was the fact that the Millennium Symbol was carved into it.  
  
The man looked Serenity and Mokuba over. "So you've found my treasure than. I hope you haven't become attached to it because I'll be taking them back now." He motioned for two other men to come forward. First they tried to get the Millennium Wanshou (aka arm band) off of Mokuba's arm with no success. Then when they tried to get the Millennium Udewa off of Serenity, besides having the same bad luck, they also received quite a few kicks in the face.  
  
"Hmm . . . I guess you have become attached to them. Too bad. The only way to get them off now is to either go to the temple or cut your limb off and I'm not about to show you the temple." He looked at the men. "Bring them over here." They obliged.  
  
But as they moved them Serenity managed to stretch out and trip the pirate holding Mokuba. The man stumbled and fell.  
  
"Get out of here, Mokuba! Warn the others!" she cried.  
  
"GET THE BOY!!!" the man with the Millennium Earring yelled not giving Mokuba a chance to protest. Then he grabbed Serenity. "I'll take her. When you've caught the boy bring him, and anyone else you can find, back to the ship. I'll be waiting." As the other men ran after Mokuba the chief pirate, or captain, tied Serenity's hands behind her back and roughly pushed her into one of the many rowboats that lay further down the shore. He pushed off and slowly began to maneuver his way though the waves to his ship. Serenity lay at the bottom of the tiny boat hoping Mokuba would make it safely back to the others.  
  
***  
  
Mai pulled some rope out of the water. She had been minding Mokuba and Serenity but Serenity insisted that they should go farther down the beach to cover more area.  
  
"MAI!!" Mai looked up and saw Mokuba running as fast as he could to her followed closely by at least a score of pirates. Mai felt her jaw drop. As soon as Mokuba had gotten behind her she threw the sodden rope at the first ranks which tripped over it and fell on one another. Mai grabbed Mokuba's hand and started to pull him toward the others.  
  
"Where's Serenity?" she demanded as the pirates collected themselves and continued the chase.  
  
"I think they're taking her to their ship. I saw the captain shove her into a rowboat," he answered.  
  
"Damn," she muttered under her breath. They'd be out to sea by now. She chanced a glance back and saw the pirates gaining on them.  
  
***  
  
Duke peered down the beach. "Did you hear something?" he asked Tristan who sat next to him by the waters' edge.  
  
"You're always hearing stuff," Tristan replied.  
  
Duke glared daggers at him. "Very funny Tristan." He looked down the beach again and gasped. "Mokuba!"  
  
Tristan followed his gaze. "Hey, where's Mai and Serenity and why does he look like he's seen a ghost?"  
  
"Because . . . he probably . . . has!"  
  
Duke and Tristan spun around to find Joey, Yugi, Yami, Isis, Seto, and Téa behind them. All were out of breath; their faces flushed and sweat forming along their brows from running so hard.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Tristan asked now alarmed.  
  
"Duke! Tristan! Seto! The pirates are back! And they've got Serenity and Mai!" Mokuba yelled to them.  
  
Joey dropped Yugi, whom was on his back because Joey hadn't the time to heal his twisted ankle. "Where are they?"  
  
Mokuba pointed behind him. Joey took off running in that direction.  
  
"Joey! Get back here! Remember! You can't fight those guys!" Yugi called after him.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to go after him," Tristan sighed.  
  
Seto glared at him, "Don't even think about it, Taylor. He went there on his own so let him get out on his own. We need to get the others to safety. We're going to have to leave Wheeler, his sister, and Mai behind."  
  
Tristan was shocked, "What the hell do you think you're saying! Joey's my friend and I'm not going to just abandon him!"  
  
"Tristan," Duke whispered wide-eyed having felt the terror of the others and read their immediate thoughts, "We can't fight ghosts."  
  
"Ghosts? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Tristan," Yugi said, "those pirates aren't just regular pirates. They're ghosts! We just saw a bunch of them and barely escaped!"  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Yugi opened his mouth but no sound issued from it. Instead, Yugi just pointed over Joey's shoulder. Slowly, Joey turned around. Behind him stood a group of five skeletons covered in rags and rotting flesh. Eyeballs rolled around sickly in the sockets. The odor of death hung around them.  
  
The one in front, with a huge, golden hoop earring, leaned forward so that its face was one inch away from Joey's. Joey's face had turned ashen and he started trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"Why hello," it said, its rancid breath filling the air around the group of teens.  
  
The strong smell caused Joey, Yugi, and Seto to double over coughing but it did awake Yami, Isis, and Téa.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!" Yami yelled as he caught sight of the ghostly pirates. He pulled Isis to her feet as did Seto to Téa but Joey remained motionless. The undead skeleton grabbed Joey's collar and lifted him literally off his feet and pulled out a long rusty knife. He grinned wickedly at the others, showing off blackened, broken teeth with dried blood incrusted in them.  
  
"Say good-bye to your friend," he hissed. Suddenly Seto stood beside them and punched the pirate in the head. But to their horror the skeleton's grip never relaxed. The only thing that changed was that the head now lay about twenty feet away from its body. Seto looked in disgust at the headless thing in front of him.  
  
"SETO! BEHIND YOU!!" Téa cried out. Seto turned to see two of the other undead freeze nearly touching him. Seto blinked then tapped one. It fell over is if it was a fragile statue.  
  
The headless skeleton had thrown Joey away to go and pick up its missing body part. Joey had wakened from his state of terror and saw the last pirates walking toward the girls and Yugi. Figuring that the girls had more of a chance against the skeletons than Yugi, he ran to assist his best friend.  
  
The pirate had just reached Yugi, who sat at the base of a tree he had somehow pulled himself to, when Joey yanked the foul thing around.  
  
"Leave him alone you freak of nature!"  
  
The pirate merely gave him a cold look and tightly grabbed Joey's wrist. Joey cried out in shock as he felt needles of pain run through his body. Then the feeling in his feet and legs left him slowly followed by his hands and arms. Joey desperately tried to pry the bony fingers off of his flesh.  
  
Watching this, Yugi kicked the pirate in the knees, with his good leg, causing him to collapse on the spot.  
  
Meanwhile, the last of the ghosts had cornered the girls. Yami tried to help Isis without touching the skeleton which turned out near impossible. Téa was backed against a tree without any means of escape. The skeleton that used to be headless (it had put its head back on)'s hands shot out to grab her bare arms, but instead of actually touch her its hands went straight through her and hit the tree. Téa shrieked in surprise.  
  
Then a new hand appeared and grabbed Téa's arm pulling her away from the pirate as it stood frozen. Téa buried her face in the person's chest sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"It's okay, they're gone now," Seto said stroking Téa's head. He was right; those who hadn't been frozen had run for their lives . . . if undead pirates have lives.  
  
Joey groaned from the ground and sat up. "Man, remind me we can't beat those things. By the way, what the hell did they do to me?"  
  
"They drained your energy," Isis said. She still looked shaken. Yami stood beside her with his hands on her shoulders. "When they touch your flesh they can drain your energy from you but because you can heal yourself it doesn't take long for you to get up and walk again."  
  
Sudden movement caused the group to run from the place.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Duke was as white as a sheet but Tristan didn't seem moved at all except for the fact that Seto and Téa had evidentially activated their Millennium Items and he hadn't yet.  
  
"I don't care what happened and I don't care if these pirates are some freaky ghosts. My best buddy is in trouble and nothing is going to stop me from helping him," Tristan said boldly.  
  
Seto shrugged, "Suit yourself Taylor but don't expect us to come after you to save your sorry hide."  
  
Tristan glared at Seto, "No wonder you can freeze things! Your heart is nothing but a block of ice!" With that said he stalked off to help Joey.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Téa followed Tristan. "Téa! What do you think you're doing?!" Seto called after her.  
  
Téa turned around to face him. "Staying true to my friends. Are you guys coming or not?"  
  
Yami turned to Isis. "Will you take Yugi back to the others and warn them?" he asked. She nodded and helped Yugi to his feet. Yami ran to catch up to Téa. Duke followed leaving only the Kaiba brothers still standing in the same spot.  
  
Seto looked at his brother, "Go with Isis, okay?" Mokuba nodded. Seto hurried after the group of friends.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, to clear things up a bit the thing that Téa, Yami, and Isis saw was (I'm not giving it all away) a ship. A tattered pirate ship. Now there's this temple thing as well. Also don't forget about that small gold pebble Isis found on the beach. That will come in later chapters. Next chapter . . . I have no idea of what's going to happen. So it'll be a surprise for everyone! Review and maybe chapter 7 will come sooner than expected! 


	7. Love and Fear

Sorry about the late update! My geometry teacher just piles us with hw! Last night it took me about 3 HOURS just to finish it! And then my computer router got all messed up. But I managed to finish Chapter 7. Romance features: Seto/Téa and Joey/Mai! About the first half of the chapter focuses on Joey and Mai, then Seto and Téa, and finally Serenity.  
  
Mamono: Lol, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this chappie too. ^_^  
  
YAMIGIRL3: Yap! You don't know how much your review made me happy!!! Reviews like yours give me ideas . . . *twinkle in eye* Enjoy this chapter!!  
  
kaz: Thanks! I hope I'm not getting too OC on Seto in this chapter. And I really hope you like the interaction between Seto and Téa.  
  
starfire: Well, here's the new chapter ya asked for. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh. ^^  
  
Now onto the main event!!  
  
Chapter 7  
Love and Fear  
  
Hopefully Mokuba got to safety, Mai thought as the score of pirates circled around her.  
  
"Why don't you just give up," one taunted, "There ain't no way you can escape."  
  
One by one they slowly advanced. A big, brutish fellow grabbed her arms. Mai kicked the guy's shins but he only held on tighter.  
  
"Hey! Let her go you ghost freak!"  
  
The pirate didn't even turn around. His "friends" moved in to take care of the blonde that had interrupted their capture.  
  
"Joey!" Mai cried. "Forget about me, just get out of here!"  
  
"Not without you Mai! We'll get out of here together!" the teen replied eyeing the pirates.  
  
One swung a fist which Joey easily dodged it. Another grabbed Joey's arm but he merely kicked the guy between the legs. Unknowingly, a third pirate snuck up behind Joey wrapping his strong arms around the surprised boy's chest trapping him. Joey kicked his shins but this only caused the pirate to hold onto him tighter. While the other pirates circled around smiling darkly. The second pirate had gotten over his pain quickly pulled out a long rusty knife. He approached Joey grinning evilly.  
  
Joey felt sweat dripping down the sides of his face. Man, he thought still struggling, what is it with these guys and knives?  
  
The man stood before him slowly and forcefully placed the edge of the knife and made a long, deep cut across his throat but did not try to kill him immediately.  
  
He's toying with me! Joey realized. Pain seared its way to his head causing dizziness to replace thoughts. He's eyes clouded over as he clenched his teeth shut in attempt to not scream out in pain. The blonde was unprepared for the sudden stab in his right shoulder. This time he scream. But he still heard through the haziness someone else scream as he felt his other shoulder stabbed.  
  
"NO!! JOEY!!"  
  
And he knew no more . . .  
  
***  
  
Joey was first aware of pain pulsating through his head, neck, and especially his shoulders. He could just barely feel his fingers. A soft moan escaped from his lips.  
  
"Joey? Are you awake?"  
  
Joey parted his eyes enough to see that someone was sitting next to him. As his eyes became adjusted to the glare of the sun which was beginning to set, he realized the person next to him was Mai.  
  
"Mai?" his voice was ruff and cracked, "Wha-?"  
  
She cut him off, "Don't talk; you've lost too much blood and energy already."  
  
Joey ignored this statement, "Where's Serenity?"  
  
Mai remained silent.  
  
"Where is she, Mai?" Joey demanded.  
  
Mai opened her mouth to answer but another voice beat her to it. "So the mutt's awake now. It's about time."  
  
Mai glared at someone on the other side of Joey. "Shut it, Kaiba! He doesn't need you throwing insults at him right now. He needs rest."  
  
Joey turned his head slightly despite the pain to see Seto standing over him and Mai.  
  
Seto was looking at Joey without his usual smirk. His seriousness scared him. "We never found your sister, Wheeler. According to Mokuba she was taken away with the captain of those pirates."  
  
Joey remained silent at these words allowing his mind to soak in what he had just heard. "Serenity's . . . gone?" he finally asked.  
  
He felt something wet fall on his hand. He turned back to Mai to find her crying. Between her sobs she said, "I'm so sorry Joey. I should've kept better watch over her. It's all my fault . . ." She trailed off tears flowing down her checks. She refused to look at Joey. Mai watched the sunset through blurry eyes until a strong yet gentle hand rested on her arm. Looking over her shoulder Mai was caught in Joey's dark brown eyes. Mai felt herself being pulled into those endless, warm eyes. She was unaware of the island they were stranded on or of the pirates that had been hunting them. She knew of only one thing, the warmth and comfort of those eyes that held her.  
  
When Joey's eyes locked with Mai's all the pain in his body disappeared. Without realizing it he pulled Mai close to him wanting only to comfort her. He carefully brushed away her tears before wrapping his arms around her fragile figure. Mai sighed contently resting her head on Joey's chest.  
  
Unknown to them two other people sat on a small boulder farther down the beach watching them. Téa smiled at the couple leaning against Seto. He had his arm around her waist.  
  
"Who would've thought the mutt would fall for someone like Mai Valentine," he whispered softly.  
  
Téa laughed softly, "Be nice or I'll shove you off this boulder."  
  
Seto looked at her in mock surprise. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Wouldn't I?" she said smiling mischievously. Without warning she pushed Seto Kaiba off the boulder. But since his arm was still around her waist she fell with him. They landed on a small clump of rough but cushiony sea grass.  
  
This time it was Seto's turn to laugh. Téa was surprised because she had never heard him laugh before. She instantly liked the sound; it was carefree and merry, very much unlike the cold and distant Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation.  
  
Turning on her side, the brunette girl's breath caught in her throat as she found herself staring into the ice blue eyes of the boy next to her. Seto's smile softened as he reached out brushing some strands of brown hair away from Téa's face. Téa felt her heart speed up as Seto drew closer to her until she could feel his warm breath wash over her face. Téa closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. She pulled herself closer to him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he had one hand in the small of her back and his other holding her head.  
  
When they broke apart they lay motionless for a few minutes before they realized it was getting late. Seto stood up offering a hand to help Téa up. She took it willingly. They walked side-by-side together in the darkness back to the camp.  
  
***  
  
"So what happened, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami looked at all the anxious faces waiting to hear of the story of the fight earlier that day. He sighed and began, "Well, by the time I got there Mai was supporting Joey. He was unconscious at the time. I believe the only reason they were still alive and not captured was because Mai had activated her Millennium Item. Every time someone or something got near her, rose petals would appear and swirl around the two of them warding off any type of attack. When Téa, Kaiba, Tristan, Duke, and I got there we destroyed about half of those fiends. At least I think we did. After what we encountered in the jungle I wouldn't be surprised if they somehow survived."  
  
Tristan looked up bandaging his arm where a sword pierced his skin after hitting him along side the head. "Those things fought harder than they did on the ship!"  
  
Malik frowned, "How come they didn't turn into skeletons or whatever they were when we fought them on the beach or boat? Or do you think that these are two completely different enemies?"  
  
Yami shrugged, "Who knows. They were, in a way, dressed similar."  
  
"But what about that Millennium Earring the captain was wearing?" Mokuba asked. "Where do you think that came from?"  
  
"Most likely the treasure we found on our ship was their treasure," Bakura said. "We were only getting it out of Japan for them."  
  
"That would mean that we are wearing stolen items!" Duke exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and they'll probably even kill you to get them back," Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Thanks for trying to lighten the mood," Duke said sarcastically.  
  
Isis looked very thoughtful. "Doesn't it seem odd that these pirates chose us to carry Millennium Items for them when some of us already have Items?"  
  
Yami glanced at her, "You're right. And now that we know that the captain holds a Millennium Item I'd stake my life on it that the fog we saw was actually the Shadow Realm."  
  
Isis nodded.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Kaiba and Téa?" Tristan suddenly asked. "Mai is watching Joey right now but where did Kaiba and Téa disappear off to?"  
  
Yami and Yugi both choked on their food at this statement. Duke let out a snort of laughter while Isis fell on her back with silent mirth. Yami Bakura had just taken a long drink of water which he spit out unexpectedly dousing the fire and spraying everyone.  
  
"YAMI BAKURA!!!!!"  
  
Yami Bakura paid them no heed as he was on hands and knees laughing and coughing at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Serenity opened her eyes. Her head was pounding in her ears. She attempted to hold her head still against the swaying of wherever she was, but found that her hands were tied tightly behind her back. It was then that she noticed why everything was swaying. She was on a boat.  
  
The boat pitched violently banging her head hard against the rough floorboards. She let out a small cry as pain flood her senses.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake now."  
  
Serenity opened her eyes wearily watching the man in front of her. She recognized him as captain of the pirates. Her eyes widened as she realized this. She tried desperately to loosen the bonds on her hands but it was to no avail.  
  
The captain smiled at her fruitless efforts. "You might as well give up. Those bonds were checked personally by me and even if you somehow managed to escape those ropes we are to far away from shore for you to swim to. Not to mention you'd have to go through me and my crew."  
  
Serenity stopped knowing he spoke the truth and she didn't want to use up all her energy. She hauled herself into sitting position. "What is it you want?" she asked exhaustion evident in her voice.  
  
"Besides that bracelet on your ankle, information," he answered.  
  
Serenity glared at him, "Well you can forget it! I am not giving you either!"  
  
The man smirked, "I'm afraid you won't have a choice in the matter, my dear." He stood up, "Oh, and you may call me Captain John Reed of the Black Arrow." The man left her alone in the empty room.  
  
Serenity drew her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Tears flood her vision.  
  
"Joey, where are you?" she whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Agh! Another short chapter! Sorry. Well, summery of the next chapter (which could change, mind you): A new OC befriends Serenity. She's the only woman pirate in this. The group will get back to work and planning. If all goes well I should have the next chapter up by next week. *crosses fingers*  
  
Please review so I know how I did in this chapter! Romance is a new subject for me so if you have any suggestions please tell me. 


	8. Iron Morgan Bonney

*groans* I was abed for two solid days nauseous. Sorry, I just keep getting sick. It really sucks. Um, nothing romantic in here. This chapter was just to introduce "Iron Morgan Bonney". Now remember from a past chapter the gold pebble Isis found on the beach? It returns! O.o Lol, anyway, onto the reviews:  
  
Mamono: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And I'll try to put your idea into use.  
  
YAMIGIRL3: Arigato! And I'm glad you liked the part where Joey got hurt though I never imagined that you'd "yay joey got hurt!" about it. lol ^_^  
  
Kaz: Yippee! You liked it as well! *is sooooooooooooooo happy* Everyone who reviewed liked it!!! Thank you so much for your compliments!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Iron Morgan Bonney and her uncle and his crew.  
  
Chapter 8  
Iron Morgan Bonney  
  
Serenity awoke the next day when door to her small, empty room was opened. She shifted slightly, squinting in the bright sunlight that streamed in. A young woman, no older than 17, walked in closing the door behind her and locking it. Her dark brown hair, which could've been mistaken for black, was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Pieces had fallen out in soft ringlets framing her narrow face. She had a pale complexion and cherry red lips. Her eyes were black coals from a fire just waiting to be set alit. She was dressed in a white, canvas blouse and brown cargo pants along with a leather belt. Hanging from her belt was a pistol and a long knife. Unlike most of the crews' knives, hers was obviously new and kept in good condition. On her feet were leather boots which were also in good condition. As for jewelry she wore large, gold hoop earrings; gold and silver bracelets; and a single gold ring with a most interesting carving on it. There were two triangles with a semi-circle behind them and a tiny figure riding on some animal passing by some sort of tree.  
  
The girl was carrying a plate of what looked like gruel, a biscuit, and a small cup of ale. She looked down at Serenity and smiled. Not one of those sneers that the crew gave her or the mocking grins from the captain, this was a friendly smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake ya up? Didn't mean ta. I just came in ta give ya somemat ta eat," she said setting the plate down next to Serenity then proceeded to untie her hands. "By the way, they's call me Iron Morgan Bonney. I prefer Bonney meself but they's still calls me Iron Morgan. So what's your name miss?"  
  
Serenity sat up rubbing her wrists were the ropes had cut into her skin trying to get the blood flowing again. "Serenity, Serenity Wheeler."  
  
Bonney sat down across from her. "Serenity, eh? That's a perdy name. Suits ya too. A perdy girl like you deserves a nice name like that." Bonney laughed. "I had ta sleep outside your door last night ta warred off all those boys who came lookin' for ya."  
  
Serenity wasn't amused by these words; they only made her more scared about being stuck on this ship. Again she wished she was with her brother on the island. She hoped he was alright. Serenity tried to suppress a sob as it rose in her throat nearly chocking her. She would even be happy if it was Yami Malik whom she was stuck with.  
  
Bonney noticed Serenity's discomfort and shifted to her. She put her arms around the girl and drew her close. Serenity burst into tears burying her face into the older girl's shoulder.  
  
"There now, don't cry. Everything'll turn out alright, hun. You'll see," Bonney murmured stroking Serenity's head.  
  
Serenity looked up, tears staining her face. She didn't know why she trusted this woman. After all she was in league with the pirates, but why then did she seem so kind. It could be a scheme to gain Serenity's trust and trick her into telling where the encampment is. Still, what Bonney had just said made no sense to her. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Bonney gave her a small smile. "Cuz they's ain't figured out yet how ta get the Millennium Dagger from me."  
  
Serenity gasped as Bonney showed her the Millennium Symbol on the sheath of her dagger. "They's daren't kill me cuz I'm Cap'n Reed's niece an' I'm valuable ta him."  
  
Bonney leaned back against the wall and sighed, "I only agreed ta this voyage cuz me ma 'n' pa 'n' me lil bro needed the money. See, I come from a poor part in Ireland. An' with all that war 'tween the Catholics 'n' Protestants it's hard ta come by with enough money ta feed the family. Me pa worked at the ol' potato plantation till that was blown apart. Ma wants ta move ta Italy (see, she's Italian) an' move in with her folks but we ain't got the money for the trip. That's why I'm here with me uncle. He's terrible but at least I get the money. When all this is done an' over with I'm goin' back ta Ireland an' me 'n' me folks are headin' ta Italy.  
  
"But me uncle doesn't want me ta go. For two reasons: One, I hold the Millennium Dagger 'n' two, I'm one of the best in the crew. That's where I got me name, Iron Morgan. I'm the best fighter he's got too. An' I can cook decent. It's a wonder these boys are still 'round after that last cook. He'd set his own hand on fire stead of the logs!  
  
"Now enough of that, ya need ta eat somethin'," Bonney said nodding to the plate of food. "We can't have ya wastin' away ta nothin', now can we?"  
  
Serenity nodded and reluctantly began to spoon the gruel into her mouth. It wasn't the best thing she'd tasted but she hadn't had anything since breakfast the day before and she was starving. The biscuit was dry but Bonney showed her how to take a bite of the bread and then a sip of the ale making the biscuit more edible. When she was done Bonney took the plate and slipped out of the room leaving Serenity to herself once again.  
  
***  
  
"We can't camp out in the open anymore," Seto said. "We need to find shelter, preferably hidden from view."  
  
"Weren't Tristan, Malik, Yami Malik, and Yami Bakura building a refuge?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, but it'd take about a week to finish it unless you plan on pitching in," Yami Bakura answered.  
  
"We'll have to," Seto said firmly. "It has to be finished by tomorrow. I don't like the idea of skeletal pirates roaming the shores looking for us."  
  
"Right," Duke said clapping his hands together, "Let's get going then."  
  
"But what about my sister!" Joey cried out.  
  
Mai squeezed his healed shoulder lightly, "Don't worry, Joey, we'll get her back."  
  
Joey nodded but wasn't comforted by these words. After seeing those pirates at their worst he couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Serenity. He hoped they weren't doing anything horrible to her.  
  
***  
  
The jobs ended as: Téa and Mokuba collected vines to make nets from, Mai and Yugi gathering/fishing for food, Malik and Bakura felling trees, Isis and Duke stripping the bark and limbs from the trees, Joey and Seto getting the logs into the trees where the shelter was going to be, and the Yami`s and Tristan putting them in place.  
  
The morning past undisturbed and they still worked well into the afternoon when suddenly a cry sounded out.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!"  
  
Everyone dropped what they were doing (literally in Joey's case where the log he and Seto were carrying fell on his foot) and ran to see what had happened. Duke and Isis were on the ground brushing dirt away from some sort of yellowish stone. There appeared to have carvings of some sort on it.  
  
Yami shoved Yami Bakura roughly out of the way and squatted down next to Isis.  
  
"Watch it Pharaoh!"  
  
Yami ignored Yami Bakura and turned to Isis, "Do you still have it?"  
  
Isis nodded taking the gold pebble out of her pocket. There was a gasp of surprise as Yami examined the gold to the yellow stone. "This is gold as well," he said after a pause.  
  
"You've been keeping something from us Yami," Seto growled. "What's going on?"  
  
Yami didn't answer. He took the small stone from Isis and placed it in a little crack on the other. The ground suddenly began to shake.  
  
"What's going on?!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Yami, what'd you do?!" Joey demanded.  
  
Yami turned to look at him. His eyes widened, "JOEY! LOOK OUT!" Mai looked up and a heavy branch almost on top of Joey. She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the way. That's when the ground began to break apart . . .  
  
*****  
  
-.-' I'm getting a bad reputation for cliff hangers. . . Um, supposed summery for the next chapter: Some more interaction between Bonney and Serenity. Shadi's either coming in next chapter or the chapter after that. Serenity finds out more (I hope) about the ring Bonney wears. The main group gets split-up. That's about it I think. Oh yeah! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!! 


	9. Shadi

It took me ALL morning just to finish this in time! It's kinda rushed but the next chapter should have more action in it . . . a LOT more action. Anyway this chapter basically sets the stage.  
  
YAMIGIRL3: Thanks for being patient with me. Yeah, Joey can heal himself but that doesn't exactly mean he can't die. So if the branch fell on him and like snapped his vertebra it's possible that he wouldn't be able to heal himself before he died because it uses up his strength and energy to heal a wound and with one that bad he might die.  
  
Ryou Bakura Obsessor: Arigato! I'm glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Mamono: Lol. I hope you don't pass out on me on this chapter!  
  
Snow white Hyatt: *blinks* Well . . . that's the most interesting review I've gotten so far. Lol  
  
Kaz: Thank you so much for waiting. And I'm so happy you like it! Here's the next chapter (in full text).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do own everything (accept Serenity) on the Black Arrow.  
  
Chapter 9  
Shadi  
  
"What's going on?!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Yami, what'd you do?!" Joey demanded.  
  
Yami turned to look at him. His eyes widened, "JOEY! LOOK OUT!" Mai looked up and a heavy branch break above the blonde. She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the way just as it fell. That's when the ground began to break apart . . .  
  
***  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Yugi asked sitting upright.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Tristan's voice answered him.  
  
Yugi stood up and looked around. They were underground in some sort of cave. It was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. Someone bumped into him knocking Yugi and the other person down.  
  
"Yow!" Yugi cried as a sharp rock scrapped his arm.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" the other person said. "Is that you Yugi?"  
  
"Mokuba?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" the younger boy replied.  
  
Yugi wiped the blood away from the cut. "It's just a scratch. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"OUCH! Watch it!" came Duke's voice to Yugi's right.  
  
"Oops, sorry Duke. Couldn't see ya," Tristan's voice answered.  
  
"Tristan, Duke, follow my voice! We don't need to get separated!" Yugi called out.  
  
There a bit of shuffling around before the four of them came in contact with one another.  
  
"Okay, that's four of us, where's everyone else?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Seto? Are you there big brother?" Mokuba called out into the stillness. No one answered.  
  
"Yo Joey, you out there?" Tristan said.  
  
"Yami? Where are you?" Yugi asked attentively.  
  
Still no one answered.  
  
"I guess we're alone . . ." Tristan trailed off.  
  
Suddenly a light flared blinding everyone. When they became accustomed to the bright light Duke spoke, "Tr-Tristan, I-I don't think we're alone."  
  
Everyone turned in Duke's direction to ask what he meant and gasped. Duke was pointing at the hand that was clutching his shoulder.  
  
"Shadi?!" Yugi cried recognizing whom the hand belonged to.  
  
Shadi looked at Yugi then walked over to a wall and placed his hand upon it.  
  
Mokuba tugged on Yugi's sleeve, "Yugi? Who is that? What's he doing?"  
  
"Quiet Mokuba," Yugi said not peeling his off of the strange man. Suddenly the wall began to slowly swing outward to reveal a passageway. Shadi looked at the teens once again and strode through the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second!" Tristan suddenly called out jumping to his feet swiftly followed by Yugi, Mokuba, and Duke.  
  
Duke frowned when they entered the dark passage. "He's gone."  
  
"That's impossible," Tristan said.  
  
"No it's not Tristan," Yugi said taking the lead. "But it's obvious he wanted us to come in here. Maybe we'll find the others."  
  
"I hope so," Mokuba said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"Joey! Wake up! Come on you idiot! Wake up!" Mai hissed shaking the blonde boy beside her.  
  
"Ya don't have ta call me an idiot."  
  
"You're awake!" Mai cried flinging herself upon the fallen teen hugging him tightly. "You're awake! You're awake!"  
  
Joey gasped, "Yeah . . . Mai . . . air."  
  
Mai back off blushing furiously, "Oh, right, sorry Joey."  
  
Joey waved the apology aside as he sat up taking in deep breaths of fresh air. "So, uh . . . where are we?" he asked after he was breathing properly again.  
  
Mai looked around for the first time, "Some sort of underground tunnel." The two of them stood up.  
  
"I guess we'd just better see where this thing leads to, huh?" Mai nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Whoever's on me, can you get off?"  
  
"Oh, whoops. Sorry Bakura. You alright?"  
  
Bakura sat up, "I've been better, how about you Malik?"  
  
"Well, I did have a soft landing," the other boy laughed.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"I think we're the only ones here," Malik answered squinting into the darkness. "It looks like we're in some sort of tunnel."  
  
"Well, we better see if we can find any of the others," Bakura said.  
  
***  
  
Seto groaned and opened his eyes. Where he was it was pitch black. As he sat up lights flared on momentarily blinding the teen. When his eyes were adjusted to the brightness he saw he was alone in a long and narrow hallway. There were carvings along the walls but he didn't pay any attention to them. Seto stood up taking a second to guess at which way to go, and turned to his right and started walking hoping he would run into the others and that Téa and Mokuba were alright.  
  
***  
  
Yami sat up slightly dizzy. Gradually he noticed the heavy presence of magic surrounding him. Looking up he saw a huge temple made of pure gold bricks with colorful paintings of most likely the history of how the temple came to be. He also realized he was underground.  
  
Someone moved behind him. The Pharaoh turned and was relieved to see Isis a few feet away from him. She glanced at the temple. Her eyes grew wide with astonishment.  
  
"Oh my," were her only words as she and Yami stared at the grand building in front of them.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe stuck with a baka like you!" Yami Bakura roared in anger.  
  
"Do you think I had of choice of who I was to end up with Tomb Robber?" Yami Malik snapped.  
  
Yami Bakura didn't answer; his Millennium Ring had started glowing. Yami Malik noticed this too. As soon as the item indicated which way to go Yami Malik had grabbed the Ring, dragging the ancient Tomb Robber with it, and was sprinting down the passageway. If Yami Bakura hadn't been trying to keep himself from being strangled he would've laughed out loud at Yami Malik's eagerness to get to Malik.  
  
***  
  
It was night when Iron Morgan Bonney visited Serenity again. Then entire day she had been questioned as to the whereabouts of her friends and when she revealed nothing she was hit continuously.  
  
When Bonney came in her normally carefree and aloft face saddened at the sight of Serenity's bruised body.  
  
"Oh you poor thing," she said. "We're gonna have ta break ya outta here."  
  
Serenity looked up at her with hopeful eyes. Bonney placed Serenity's dinner in front of her and started to pace the length of the room while the girl ate. Finally Bonney sat down next to Serenity and started to lay out her plan.  
  
Serenity frowned when she was finished, "It's too risky. Either of us could easily end up dieing."  
  
Bonney smiled, "Well if I die I's already sent me money to me family in Ireland so it ain't no great bother ta me. You're the one that needs ta stay alive. An' besides, I'm the best fighter on deck so there ain't no worry there. So you get ready ta make a break for it." Serenity nodded and Bonney left with the dinner dish leaving Serenity be herself again.  
  
Don't worry brother, she silently thought, I'm coming.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 10: Serenity's escape is the big thing. Hopefully Téa comes in. Maybe a little romance, not sure yet. Oh, and Yami Bakura doesn't get strangled. ^_^  
  
Review please and I'll see ya'll next time I update! 


	10. Rescue Part 1

*grabs Blader (bodyguard and yami)* Don't hurt me!!!! I'll explain everything!!!!  
  
Blader: *unsheathes dirk* *looks at Oklina* *looks at blade* *grins evilly*  
  
Oklina: Huh?  
  
Blader: *is all of a sudden holding dirk at Oklina's throat* Okay, now tell us why.  
  
Oklina: *gulps nervously* Ahh, well, *starts talking super fast* see first my grandparents visited and then my cousins visited and then I went to an appointment out of town and finally I was in the hospital for five days . . .  
  
Blader: *sheaths dirk* Sou. *walks to tree and sits under it bored*  
  
Oklina: *sweatdrops* Right . . .  
  
Reviewers:  
  
YAMIGIRL: Lol, well I cut this chapter short a bit so Serenity just begins her escape.  
  
Mamono: Sorry for not writing more soon. Coolness, eh? *grins evilly*  
  
Kaz: Arigato for waiting. But I bet you're really, really, really, really p.o.ed at me. ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Yu-Gi-Oh, Swiss Family Robinson, or the Pirates of the Caribbean. I LOVE that movie!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
Rescue Part 1  
  
Serenity caught the bundle of clothes that were thrown at her. Without hesitating she put them on. They were a little big but all the more to cover the fact that she was a girl.  
  
"You're ears are pierced, right hun?" Bonney asked appearing next to her. Serenity nodded. "Good." Bonney produced two large, golden hoops and threaded them through the younger girl's ears. Then she wrapped a large piece of cloth around her head to help conceal her hair.  
  
"C'mon," she grabbed the girl's hand. After sneaking through a deserted kitchen they reached the deck.  
  
Serenity was in the lifeboat and Bonney was lowering it when a voice said, "Well, Iron Morgan Bonney. I'm disappointed in you. You ask for help, I give you a place in my band, I even give you the key and the Millennium Dagger, and this is how you repay me? By helping our hostage escape?" Bonney spun around. Serenity heard a small clink in the bottom of the boat. Looking down she saw Bonney's ring.  
  
"S'pose I was ta say that while your men always thought ya gave me the Dagger and the key, I found the Dagger meself 'n' you don't even know what the key looks like! An' I didn' ask for your help. I had ta fight ta get meself onboard 'n' still ya made me cook! Well ya can forget it uncle, I ain't stayin' on no more!"  
  
"STOP HER!"  
  
But it was too late Bonney had jumped into the lifeboat with Serenity and they were paddling for their very lives now.  
  
***  
  
Téa woke up to the smell of a fire. Within seconds of opening her eyes she realized she was tied up vines. After a moments panic she realized that pirates would use ropes instead of vines. She frowned. Who else was there?  
  
***  
  
"How long to do you think this tunnel is Yugi?" Tristan's voice echoed through the darkness.  
  
"I'm not sure Tris-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"YUGI!!!" The other three boys cried.  
  
A soft and sharp 'ow' issued below them.  
  
"Wait a second, that isn't Yugi's voice," Duke said.  
  
Mokuba grinned, "It's Yami's!!!"  
  
***  
  
Mai groaned. "We have to walk down all that!"  
  
Joey looked down at the hundred flights of steps and twists and curves downward. Then he grinned and picked up a piece of limestone. It was just wide enough for two people to stand on without falling off.  
  
"Ready?" he asked mischievously.  
  
Mai eyed the rock, "Ready for what?"  
  
But Joey had already set the rock down and was now standing on it. "Get on."  
  
"What?! Joseph, you have got to be kidding!"  
  
He grinned and reached out with one arm and wrapped it tightly around her waist pulling her on board. "Nope. Here we go!"  
  
Mai clung to Joey terrified as the rock picked up speed and slid down the steps and around bends.  
  
***  
  
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura glared at one another.  
  
"I told you you would get us lost!"  
  
"Foolish being, we already were lost! You just got more lost!"  
  
"It was your Ring that led us this way!"  
  
"True, but you were the one that grabbed it and followed it in the first place! I just happened to be attached that Ring!"  
  
"The Ring jerked me that direction!"  
  
"Oh, so now you admit it!"  
  
"I never admitted anything Tomb Robber!"  
  
"You know, anyone can hear you miles down the tunnel."  
  
"Shut up Bakura."  
  
"....."  
  
"BAKURA!!!! MALIK!!!!!"  
  
The two yami`s gaped at their hikari`s.  
  
Bakura grinned, "Seriously, you two were shouting so loud that I didn't even need the Millennium Ring."  
  
Suddenly the next thing Bakura and Malik knew was that they were fighting to breathe against their yami`s tight embraces. They were saved from suffocation by a scream.  
  
***  
  
An ear-splitting scream broke through the silence around Seto. He frowned. It sounded familiarly like . . . The brunette gasped, "Téa!"  
  
*****  
  
Short chapter, I know. Now, this has nothing to do with this story but I have another that is called Future of the Past. Who do you think would be good with Ishizu?  
  
Choices: Ryou, Shadi, Ryuuji/Duke, or Honda.  
  
Other Couples: Yami/Anzu, Jou/Mai, Seto/Miho, Pegasus/Chechiria, Noa/Serenity. *~*NOTE*~* This is a major spoiler. No one but my little sister knows the couples.  
  
Please R&R!! 


	11. Rescue Part 2

Yeah, yeah, I know last chapter really sucked but this one is better, well, unless you hate death. Anyways, thanks for understanding. I was reading over like the past two chapters and realized, What the hell is this?! It's like crap compared to my usual work! (please excuse my language, I'm in a foul mood).  
  
Good news. I finally managed to come up with a stupid ending for this story! YAY!!!!!!  
  
Got your eye on the key? Good. If you said no, well curse you, just kiddin'.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
YAMIGIRL: Well they are good couples but I was just asking help for a different story. And well, Yami falling in love with his mom's personal guard just doesn't sound right. (Ishizu-Queen's guard. Yami-prince/pharaoh) I'll put the story up eventually so you can see for yourself. But will you at least try to continue Saving Joey? Please? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Mamono: Well here ya go! Seto rescues Téa . . . in the next chapter. Sorry. But hey, thanks for the nice and kind update.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, Swiss Family Robinson, Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own my Millennium Items, Iron Morgan Bonney, her filthy uncle, his filthy crew, the Black Arrow, the key, the temple, the shark, the island, and the boat.  
  
Chapter 11  
Rescue Part 2  
  
Serenity glanced at the ring and then Bonney. "What's this key?"  
  
Bonney chanced a glance back, "Not now, later Serenity. Keep paddlin'."  
  
They were almost to the shore when the shotgun sounded behind them. Serenity heard two things that nearly made her heart stop. Bonney cried out in agony and one of the pirates yell,  
  
"I GOT IRON MORGAN BONNEY!!!"  
  
Serenity half turned in her seat to behold Bonney clutching vainly to her shoulder. "Keep rowin' girl!!" She shouted. Serenity nodded and rowed like never before. Soon she was helping Bonney out of the lifeboat and into the forest. Suddenly Bonney stopped. Serenity looked at her worriedly. Her breathing had become ragged and labored.  
  
Bonney motioned her to set her down on the ground. "Hey Serenity, ya know how I would like ya ta stay with me when I die but I ain't gonna letcha get caught. Here." The female pirate handed the younger woman her Millennium Dagger.  
  
Serenity gaped at it, "But, no! You can't die! Joey will heal you! You just have to hang in there a little longer!" Tears were forming in Serenity's big hazel eyes.  
  
Bonney smiled, "Come on girl, you and I both know I wun make it so there ain't no point in puttin' me through all that painful travelin', is there?"  
  
"I-I know b-but"  
  
"Shhh, listen hun, me ring is the key. Ya have all the pieces. Remember what I told ya's?" Bonney asked. Serenity nodded. "Good girl. Now go 'n' find your friends."  
  
Serenity stood up, strapped the Millennium Dagger around her, and put the ring on her finger. Glancing back at Bonney she whispered, "Thank you Iron Morgan Bonney for everything you've done for me. I will never forget you as long as I live."  
  
Bonney smiled as she watched the girl disappear into the gloom. Within a few minutes the infamous Iron Morgan Bonney, keeper of the key and holder of the Millennium Dagger, also best swordswoman in the seven seas was dead.  
  
***  
  
Serenity could hear them catching up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was taking everything she had just to hold herself back from killing the whole lot of them. Bonney had been her friend and they had killed her. And she was the captain's niece!  
  
She burst through the trees and gasped. "Who're you?" she whispered fearfully.  
  
The man offer her his hand kindly. "My name is Shadi and I am here for two reasons, one is to take you to your brother and his friends and the other is to explain everything more clearly than that of what you were told."  
  
Serenity hesitated but after a loud gunshot sounded behind her she grabbed Shadi's hand.  
  
***  
  
Yami and Yugi hugged joyfully as Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba clambered down from the opening into the cave which Yami and Ishizu were in. Ishizu looked sadly away from Yami. She didn't blame him for being happy at see Yugi again, she was glad at seeing the younger boy too. She just wished for some more time with Yami.  
  
Glancing up to see if anyone else was in view yet she suddenly gasped. Ishizu felt Yami's hand on her shoulder. Both watched as Shadi and Serenity appeared.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Shadi?"  
  
Serenity spun out of the man's grip and smiled but her smile faded when she realized that Joey was nowhere in sight. "Where's Joey?" She turned to Shadi, "You said you'd take me to him. Where is he?" Tears were again flowing down her cheeks.  
  
The small group looked at each other. Suddenly a scream followed by a yell echoed through the cave, "HOLD ON MAI!!!"  
  
"TO WHAT BAKA?"  
  
"ME! NOW LEAN LEFT!"  
  
"YOU'LL KILL US!!"  
  
"JUST DO IT!!"  
  
Just then through one of the side tunnels shot Mai and Joey. "LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! JOEY!!!!!!" Mai screamed clutching onto Joey from behind.  
  
Yugi pinpointed their destination in a heartbeat. "DUKE! TRISTAN! MOVE!" Both boys glanced at him but they didn't have enough time to get out of the way as Mai and Joey crashed head long into them.  
  
Joey blinked and found himself staring into Mai's violet eyes. Their faces an inch apart. The moment was ruined, though, as Tristan and Duke heaved the two of them off of them. Suddenly he felt to arms being flung around his neck.  
  
"Oh Joey, are you alright?"  
  
Joey held the person back in disbelief. "Serenity? But how? An' why are ya dressed like a pirate?"  
  
Serenity fell silent. Tears blurring her vision.  
  
"She will tell you when we are all here."  
  
Joey looked up and saw Shadi, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Shadi. That is all you need to know now."  
  
Joey cocked an eyebrow, "Uh . . . okay."  
  
***  
  
Seto hid in the shadows trying to figure out a way to get Téa out of there. Téa was right now struggling furiously between two Cyclops. They were dragging her to their cooking pot. Apparently it was dinnertime. And Téa was the main course! Seto growled angrily. Keeping to the darkness of the cave he made his way over to Téa.  
  
*****  
  
No more deaths! I don't think at least so don't think that I'm now going to kill off your fav characters. Okay? Next up: Chapter 12 focuses on Téa and Seto with a little romance. And guess who decides to spy on them?  
  
Japanese:  
  
Baka: Idiot/Stupid  
  
Cyclops: it's a Japanese duel monster (need to look up it's American name) 


	12. Love is Known

* * *

Okay, let's get this over with: I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! This was the longest writers block I've ever had. I like had to re-write two pages worth until I could continue!

I'm getting ready to end this story, one more chapter, a little epilogue, maybe go back and correct some mistakes. Couple in this chapter is: Seto/Téa Also, some things get explained . . . alright, a lot of things of things get explained.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own this chair. I do not own this house. I do not own this neighborhood. I do not own this world . . . does Yami? Cuz he's got all those Millennium Items and the God Cards, right? And the – okay I'll shut up now so you can R&R.  
  
Chapter 12  
Love is Known  
  
Seto kept perfectly still watching the monsters. Slowly he raised one hand in front of his face. His hand was in the shape of a gun. The brunette sighted along his finger aiming at one of the Cyclops that held Téa. He waited. Suddenly there was a slight glow from his Millennium Tag which reached his icy eyes turning them white. The glow wasn't enough to attracted attention though.  
  
Seto smirked and released the build-up of magic from his finger. The Cyclops were about to drop Téa in the cauldron when the one Seto had been aiming at froze. The monsters were immediately riled up setting off a ruckus. Seto jumped out of his hiding place.  
  
"Téa, activate your item and get out of here!" he yelled firing at every Cyclops that came too close.  
  
Téa nodded and concentrated on releasing her powers. Her Millennium Bracelet began to glow. Her blue eyes transformed to a golden glow. She smirked and phased out of the Cyclops' clutches then dodged to one side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami Bakura and Bakura were following their Millennium Rings while Malik and Yami Malik walked behind them.  
  
Malik turned to Bakura, "Who do you think screamed?"  
  
"Well the pitch was obviously a girl's so it must've been either Mai, Téa, Isis, or Serenity. It couldn't have been Serenity, and Isis isn't really the type to scream so I'm guessing it's either Mai or Téa," Bakura said.  
  
"They must have a really loud voice because we've been walking for 5 minutes and all we've seen are rocks," Yami Malik grumbled.  
  
Suddenly Yami Bakura stopped, his eyes no longer on the Ring. "Do you hear that?"  
  
The others looked at him perplexed, "Hear what?"  
  
Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes concentrating on the sound that only he could hear. After a few seconds he broke into a run down one of the many passages. Bakura ran after him followed by Malik and a still complaining Yami Malik.  
  
They finally caught up with Bakura's yami when he halted by an opening in the rock.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bakura asked not even glancing out the opening. Yami Bakura clapped a hand over his hikari's mouth.  
  
"Quiet fool!" he hissed. "You want them to know we're here?"  
  
Bakura gave his yami a puzzling look, but Malik's gasp behind him caused him to glance out the opening to the ground below. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner were cornered by a dozen Cyclops duel monsters with nothing but a cliff behind them. There were quite a few frozen monsters littering the floor, obviously Seto's doing. The four companions watched as a couple of the Cyclops picked up some rocks and began hurling them at the couple.  
  
Suddenly, Seto wrapped his arm around Téa's waist grabbing a long vine and he jumped off the side of the cliff.  
  
"Um . . . did Seto Kaiba just jump off that cliff?" Malik asked.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Yami Malik said sarcastically.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami Malik rolled his eyes. Bakura yanked Yami Bakura's hand off of his mouth so he could speak. "What kind of guy jumps off a cliff?"  
  
Yami Malik thought for a moment, "An insane man, a suicidal man, or a drunk man."  
  
Malik frowned, "But Kaiba isn't any of those, is he?"  
  
Yami Malik shrugged, "In my opinion he always was a little crazy."  
  
"But crazy enough to jump off of a cliff?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well he did, didn't he?" Yami Malik pointed out. He looked around, "Hey, what happened to the Tomb Robber?"

* * *

Yami Bakura sneaked away from his hikari and his friends. He knew they'd be at it for quite awhile and he wanted to see how Seto was going to get out of this mess, after all, if he wanted to die than he wouldn't have taken a vine with him, now would he?  
  
He heard a sound around the corner a slowed down. Cautiously, he peered around the bend prepared for the worst. Unfortunately, he wasn't that prepared. Around the corner Téa had just grabbed Seto in a lip-lock as thanks for saving her. Seto's face was contorted in surprise but after a few seconds he melted into the bliss of the kiss.  
  
Yami Bakura stood in full view, mouth open and eyes bugging out of their sockets. As the kiss ended, the couple caught sight of Yami Bakura and before you could say 'Man-Eater Cyclops' they were about six feet apart blushing crimson.  
  
Just then Bakura, Malik, and Yami Malik appeared around the bend. Bakura grinned not noticing the discomfort of the situation. "Kaiba! Téa! You're alright! We saw you jump off the cliff. How did you get here?"  
  
Malik pointed to the opening in the rock were the vine was wrapped around a small boulder. Bakura mouthed an 'oh'.  
  
Yami Malik walked over to Yami Bakura who was still in the same position. "What's with the Tomb Robber?"  
  
At these words, the 'Tomb Robber' burst into helpless gales of laughter causing Téa and Seto to glare at him growing even redder in the face. Yami Malik raised an eyebrow and Bakura just stared at him blankly. Malik glanced between the three. The only thing that he could think of was too preposterous to be true but all the signs were there.  
  
Malik turned to Téa, "Um . . . you didn't-" he glanced meaningfully at Seto, "-did you?"  
  
Téa glared at him but didn't say anything. Malik's jaw dropped. Téa stalked off down the hall, after sending a look that said 'You speak one word and I'll personally dig your grave for you', with a highly embarrassed CEO stumbling after her. Still confused, Bakura grabbed his yami and pulled him forward while Malik did the same grinning from ear to ear as Yami Malik tried to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Yami sat between Yugi and Isis, on Yugi's other side was Joey and then Mai, next to Mai sat Serenity, Duke, and Tristan. Mokuba sat next to Tristan with a spot saved for his older brother. Shadi was meditating slightly apart from the circle of friends.  
  
Yami sighed as Isis laid her head on his shoulder, he gently placed his arm around her, noting with amusement Mai and Joey doing the same. Serenity stifled a giggle as she glanced at the two couples.  
  
Suddenly Shadi looked up from his meditating.  
  
"Is that . . . Yami Bakura?" Yugi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Téa and Kaiba sitting in a tree–"  
  
"Shut up Tomb Robber."  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G–"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
  
"First comes love, then comes mar- YOWCH! You hit hard!"  
  
"Exactly! Now shut that hole you call a mouth before I cut off your tongue and feed to Yami Malik here!"  
  
"His tongue? Why would I want to eat his tongue?"  
  
"I don't know, you're the cannibal."  
  
"No, that Yami Bakura."  
  
"But he can't eat his own tongue, can he?"  
  
"That's a good idea Malik. Hear that Yami Bakura? I'll feed it to yourself!"  
  
"Where are you going to get a knife?"  
  
"Malik's Rod."  
  
"Oh no, you are not touching my Rod! Besides, it won't listen to you."  
  
"Then give it to Seto."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"Um . . . Téa, thanks, but no thanks. I've had enough blood and gore these past few weeks to satisfy even Yami Malik here."  
  
"Kaiba, I'm not satisfied . . ."  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Are you sure Yami Bakura's the cannibal and not you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Than why did you say he was?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Argh! You lot are hopeless!"  
  
Bakura walked out of a tunnel holding his Millennium Ring and spotted the small group. He grinned, "Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
No one answered, they were looking at him in confusion and amusement. Bakura glanced back in the tunnel and shrugged, "They've been at it for awhile now."  
  
He walked over and plopped down in between Serenity and Duke. Just then Téa, Seto, Yami Bakura, Malik, and Yami Malik entered the main chamber still arguing. Shadi stood up.  
  
"Now that we're all here I'll explain what I can to you."  
  
Seto sat down next to Mokuba, Téa next to him, Malik next to Isis and Yami Malik next to him. Yami Bakura shoved Duke over and sat down.  
  
"First off I believe I should tell you that these items are not Millennium Items." Shadi held up a hand before they could interrupt him. "These items were made by a group of Elementals. Thousands of years ago, Elementals were common but they were powerful. Some would turn and try to destroy the world and these powers were becoming dangerous. So ten women and men came to together and put their powers in ten items, two bracelets, a dagger, a headband, a chocker, a chain, a ring, an armband, a necklace, and an earring. These ten people each had a special power they were born with. These are the powers in the items. To access the Elemental abilities, one has to have all of the items and the key. Now, the Queen of Egypt secretly agreed to the Elementals quest and forged the key that would seal theirs, and the rest of the Elementals, powers."  
  
Shadi motioned to the golden temple. "That temple is the container of the Elementals' powers. Captain John Reed came across the Eleman Earring. He found its powers and since then has been trying to find all of the Eleman Items. But like the Millennium Items, the Eleman Items choose their owner. The Eleman Dagger chose Reed's niece, Bonney Morgan. Bonney's ancestor was the Queen of Egypt so she also carried the key, it had been passed down for generations.  
  
"Now Reed, found the other Eleman Items but not the chosen few that could wield them. So he placed them in a chest on your ship to come for later. Unfortunately for him, the last chosen ones were on that ship."  
  
"You mean us," Téa breathed.  
  
Shadi nodded.  
  
"Then why do they have the Millennium Symbol on them?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Tribute to Egypt I believe," Shadi said.  
  
"How can we stop this John Reed?" Yami asked getting to the predicament at hand.  
  
"To seal the powers away forever the chosen few must willingly give up their items and part of their memories."  
  
"What! Our memories?!" Mai cried.  
  
Shadi nodded.  
  
"Well isn't that nice," drawled a voice from behind them. Captain John Reed of the Black Arrow and his crew of undead filled the cave.

_

* * *

_

Well ain't that just peachy. Serious, I was debating on whether or not I should put "Well isn't that nice" or "Well ain't that just peachy". Anyway, big battle arena coming up next chappie. We'll see who gets Captain John Reed to 'willingly' give up his Eleman Earring. Eleman=Elemental Powers. Yeah. Well, see ya Chapter 13!


	13. The Fight of the World

Like I said, this is the last chapter. I'll put up an epilogue in a few more days. No major couples actually named but I'll just say that this chapter has Téa/Seto, Mai/Joey, and Isis/Yami.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Mamono: Glad you liked the chappie! Here's the next one! Enjoy!  
  
HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian: Arigato! I hope I live up to your expectations as I end this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own the Eleman Items.  
  
Chapter 13  
The Fight of the World  
  
"Well isn't that nice," drawled a voice from behind them. Captain John Reed of the Black Arrow and his crew of undead filled the cave. They teens jumped to their feet in surprise.  
  
Reed stepped forward, "Just hand over the Eleman Items and the key and no one gets hurt."  
  
"Over my dead body," Yami growled.  
  
Yami Bakura glanced at him, "Actually Yami, you are dead."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you just gave them free access."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"SHUT UP BAKAS!"  
  
Joey whispered to Tristan, "Ten bucks says Téa blows up again 'n 30 minutes."  
  
"Twenty in 15 minutes," he replied.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Reed held up a hand, "If you don't hand them over by the time I count to five, my crew'll slaughter you."  
  
"1 . . . 2 . . ."  
  
Seto placed himself in front of Téa and Mokuba. Yami in front of Yugi and Isis. Joey in front of Serenity and Mai. Tristan and Duke back-to-back. Bakura behind Yami Bakura. Malik and Yami Malik side-by-side. Shadi near the temple.  
  
"3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . ."  
  
Reed sighed, "I gave you choice and you took death, so be it." He waved his hand and the crew of undead sprinted forward.  
  
Yami Bakura handed a knife to Bakura while Malik and Yami Malik unsheathed their rods. Seto, Mai, and Téa activated their Eleman Items and their eyes glowed white, gold, and pink. Serenity took out Bonney's Eleman Dagger and got into fight stance, much to Joey's frustration.  
  
The two groups met head on. One of the pirates grabbed Mai. Seto aimed carefully freezing the walking skeleton. Mai kneed him in the gut and took Téa's offered hand. The brunette girl transferred some of her powers to the blonde and Mai phased out of the stiff grip.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Duke ended up back to back. Suddenly, four of the creatures flew through the air and slammed into the cave wall. Joey and Duke gaped at Tristan whose normally hazel brown eyes had turn a glowing bronze. His Eleman Chain had extended, forcing the pirates back.  
  
A pirate which had been sneaking up behind them faltered and then fell to the ground split in two. The two already stunned boys gazed almost unseeingly at the green glowing eyed Serenity as she rushed off to help Mokuba at an inhuman speed.  
  
Just then Yami's voice rang out, "Go to the Temple! Hurry!"  
  
Two minutes later Joey and Duke slammed the temple doors closed. Yami turned to Shadi, "What do we do now?"  
  
Shadi waved over to a large slab of stone in the middle of the room. "Place the key on the middle of the stone."  
  
Serenity stepped forward and placed the ring Bonney had given her on the stone. The stone glowed a soft golden color.  
  
Shadi nodded and took the ring off of the stone and said, "Now for the items."  
  
Duke stepped forward and miraculously took of the gold headband and placed it in the middle of the stone. The stone glowed brighter and the headband vanished.  
  
As Mai took off her chocker Joey turned to his younger sister.  
  
"Serenity, where'd ya get that ring?" he asked.  
  
Serenity gave a small sad smile, "From a friend."  
  
Joey frowned but didn't say anything as it was his turn to hand over his Millennium – no, Eleman – Ringu.  
  
After everyone but Mokuba and Téa had approached the stone Shadi held up his hand. "We need that last item before we go farther."  
  
Bakura frowned, "How do we do that?"  
  
Mai nodded in agreement, "You said Reed had to give up his Eleman Earring willingly but the way he's acting right now it doesn't seem likely he'll cooperate."  
  
Shadi turned to Malik and his yami. "What are the properties of the Millennium Rod?"  
  
Yami Malik sneered, "It'll make anyone do whatever you want."  
  
Malik's eyes widened, "No," he whispered in realization, "it plants your thoughts in the victims mind making them believe it's their thoughts instead so they end up doing it."  
  
"So if we use the Rod on Reed -" Yami began.  
  
"He will give up his item willingly!" Isis exclaimed.  
  
Yami Bakura frowned, "But how do you plan on getting Reed in here?"  
  
"That is where Téa and Mokuba come in," Shadi said.  
  
Seto scowled, "What does Téa and Mokuba have to do with this?!"  
  
Shadi ignored him and asked, "What are their abilities?"  
  
"Téa's is phasing through solid objects but . . . Mokuba hasn't ever activated his item," Duke said thoughtfully.  
  
Shadi nodded, "Mokuba's ability is Summoning, a small form of telekinesis. All he has to do is focus on what he wants and it'll come."  
  
"Like a person," Yugi murmured as he began to see what Shadi was getting at, "Mokuba summons Reed and Téa uses her phasing ability on the doors so Reed can enter the room. Malik or Yami Malik activate their Rod's power and Reed willingly places his item on the stone while his crew is stuck outside helpless."  
  
"Right," Yami said taking charge, "Everyone else stay in the back, Kaiba and Yami Bakura stay next to the doors in case one of the . . . undead . . . things, try to enter during the phasing. Malik and Yami Malik, which ever of you manages to hit Reed first make sure he places his earring dead center of the stone. Then Téa and Mokuba will place their items on the stone, got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded, though Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were somewhat reluctant, and got into place. Téa activated her Eleman item, her eyes glowing light blue, and transferred her powers through the doors. Mokuba concentrated carefully on John Reed's image and thought: Bring him here. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, revealing glowing purple eyes, as Captain John Reed flew through the doors. Malik managed to hit Reed focusing on the helpless captain placing his Eleman Earring on the stone.  
  
Everyone watched in baited breath as Reed walked slowly forward and placed his item on the stone. The stone glowed even brighter and the earring vanished. Seto stepped forward and slammed his fist against Reed's temple hard enough to cause permanent brain damage as well as effectively knocking the man unconscious.  
  
There was a loud sigh of relief as Mokuba set his armband on the stone and Téa walked forward.  
  
"This is it," Yami murmured unconsciously holding Isis tightly against him. Yami Bakura placed a comforting hand on Bakura's shoulder. Mokuba clung tightly to Seto's waist. Mai gripped Joey's shirt and squeezed her eyes closed as Joey wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Téa placed her Eleman Bracelet on the stone and ran back to Seto's open arms. The stone glowed brighter and brighter until the group had to shut their eyes against the light. Just as the light reached its peak three men passionately kissed the women in their arms and whispered, "I will always love you."  
  
History was rewritten . . .

* * *

Did ya like?! My favorite part was the end.

Well, next is the epilogue and then this story is finished. I'll go back an edit but in all it's done. And I don't plan on a sequel. I've got a few other Yu-Gi-Oh stories on my laptop, I'm deciding which I should put up next, though it be until I've finished writing my Digimon story (it's almost done as well so don't worry).

I just want to thank you all who have read my story and reviewed. It means a lot to me. I guess I'll see you next time. Ja ne! (Later)


	14. Epilogue

**!**_bursts into hysterical tears_**!** I can't believe it! I actually finished a story in less than a year! But now it's over . . . **!**_sighs_**!** Oh well, good things have to come to an end sometime, right? I want to thank all my reviewers. If you've ever posted a story than you know how it feels when people compliment on your work. To me, it's one of the most brilliant things in the world next to the development of internet (which is in the top five). Anyways, there are no couples in this chapter-epilogue-thing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Mamono: Thank you so much for reading my fic. Epilogue isn't that great, but I hope it's still a fitting end.  
  
YAMIGIRL3: I just wanna say thanks. You have been one of my most frequent reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Keep up your own story writing! Goodness knows I need something entertaining to read for once!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Joey and Tristan untied the ropes holding the small ship from drifting out to open sea. Yugi's grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, Téa's parents, Tristan's parents, and some fans of Duke waved to them as they prepared for their boat trip to the Bahamas.  
  
"Be back in about two months!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Don't worry about us! We're perfectly fine!" Téa hollered.  
  
Joey and his little sister Serenity waved to their parents. "Don't worry Ma; I won't let anything happen to Serenity!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"We'll be back before you know it!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Abayo!"  
  
"Baibai!"  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
"Sarabada!"  
  
They kept waving till the deck was lost amidst the waves. The group turned around and smiled at each other. They had planned for months of taking a relaxing boat ride to an island paradise and now they were actually doing it.  
  
Téa clapped her hands together. "This is so exciting!"  
  
"Yes," agreed Mai, "so let's not waste one minute of it!" She grabbed Téa, Isis, and Serenity and pulled them into the cabin which lay in the center of the ship.  
  
Duke followed them in.  
  
"I bet he's gonna to brush that precious hair of his," Joey whispered to Tristan who snickered.  
  
Yugi looked around. "Where're Kaiba and Mokuba?"  
  
"They're steering the ship," replied Yami.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about falling over board. Almost all of those controls are powered by computers," said Bakura.  
  
"Yeah," Joey said, "smartypants up there can handle any computer."  
  
The others nodded in agreement and spread throughout the ship enjoying the cruise. Meanwhile, in the cabin Mai caught sight of a gold ring on Serenity's ring finger.  
  
"Where'd you get this, Serenity?" she asked bringing everyone's attention to the gold carving of two pyramids with a sun behind them and a tiny person riding on a camel passing by an oasis on her ring.  
  
Serenity gazed at the golden ring. "I . . . don't know, but . . . it feels right, somehow." She smiled to herself. Definitely right.

* * *

Swiss Family Yu-Gi-Oh has come to an end. I feel so strange typing that. Oh well, as soon as I finish Digidestined Unite I'll put up another yugioh fic. Right now I'm working on one about Yami back in the past. Unlike the other Ancient Egyptian stories, mine doesn't exactly have too many OCs. I believe Yami's dad, mom, Ryou's mom, Kaiba's dad and mom, and the main evil guy are the only OCs so far. Yes, I'm using the characters from modern time though Yugi won't be seen until the very last part of the story, probably not until the last chapter. Right now I'm on chapter six of it. REMEMBER: what I'm talking about is in another story, not this one. (had some confusion about that last time)  
  
Well, I'll see ya'll around! Later!  
  
-Oklina (Kaiba)

P.S. Oklina Kaiba was an old name I used on a dead fic. Normally I go by Fantashamon (Fanta) or Orinoco (Ori). When I signed up for fanfiction.net I messed up with Orinoco so I ended up with Oklina. See ya next time!


End file.
